Mi amor sólo te pertenece a ti
by Preciossa
Summary: Él quería conquistarla a toda costa, a pesar de que estaba saliendo con su hermano Ron. ¿Qué hará para tenerla?
1. Chapter 1

Mi amor sólo te pertenece a ti. (George/Herms)

Capítulo 1:

Los rayos del sol iluminaban el cuarto de cierta castaña que estuvo toda la noche sin poder dormir, ya que ese dia volveria a la madriguera. Hermione estaba impaciente por volver, ya que extrañaba a sus amigos Ron, Harry y Ginny, aunque desde finales de su 4º año en hogwarts Ron era mas que su amigo. Sí, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley eran novios.

Hermione se levanto de su cama muy ansiosa por salir de su casa, pero todavía tenía que esperar unas cuantas horas más. Se levanto a las 6 de la mañana, y el sr. Weasley y los demás la recogerían a las 9:00. La castaña se vistió y bajó a tomar un buen desayuno,pues sería un dia largo. Bajó y econtró a sus padres tomando desayuno y esperándola con la mesa servida. La castaña los saludó alegremente y se sentó a comer.

- ¿A que hora dijiste que te recogerían?- pregunto la sra. Granger.

- A las 9:00 mama.-respondio Hermione.

El desayuno siguio normal, después Hermione subió a su cuarto a preparar las ultimas cosas para su viaje. Cuando tuvo todo listo se sento en su cama y comenzo a leer para distraerse un poco.

El reloj dio las 9:00 y Hermione estaba parada en la sala con su equipaje listo y muy impaciente por irse. De pronto se escucho un fuerte PUM y a su lado apareció el sr. Weasley, Fred y George.

- ¡Hola Herms!- saludaron los gemelos.

- Hola Fred, hola George ¿como esta sr. Weasley?- saludo la castaña.

- Bien gracias.-dijo el sr. Weasley- ya esta todo listo ¿no? ¿Podemos irnos?

- ¡Si!-dijo Herms un poco emocionada – ¿y Ron?

- El pequeño Ronnie no pudo venir porque tenía que ordenar algunas cosas en la casa – dijo Fred.

- Oh bueno…¡entonces vamos!

El sr. Weasley tomo su equipaje y desapareció. Fred y George se acercaron a la castaña.

- ¡Adios mama, papa! – dijo ella un poco nerviosa por la aparición conjunta. Además que le ponía nerviosa tener a los gemelos tan cerca de ella…

Los gemelos agarraron a Hermione por la cintura ( cosa que la puso más nerviosa) y desaparecieron.

Llegaron a la Madriguera y Hermione pudo ver a Ginny acomodando la mesa, pues acababan de desayunar.

- ¡Herm!!- grito Ginny al ver a su amiga.

- ¡Ginny! ¿Como estas?

- Muy bien…¿y tu?

- Exelente..¡ya tenia ganas de verte!

- ¿A mi? ¿No querrás decir a mi queridísimo hermanito?

- Jajaja…pues también a él….y a Harry, obviamente.

- ¡Pues aquí estamos!- dijo cierto pelirrojo que estaba llegando de desgnomizar el jardín junto con Harry.

- ¡Ron! ¿Como estas amor? – dijo Hermione abrazando al pelirrojo.

- Muy bien… ahora que tu estas aquí.

- ¿Y para mí no hay ni un saludo o un abrazo? – dijo Harry.

- Claro... ¿como estuviste? – dijo Herms.

- Bien…¡nunca mejor! Dijo este sonriendo a la menor de los Weasley.

- ¡Hermione, querida! ¿Como estás? Que gusto tenerte de vuelta.- dijo Molly que acababa de salir de la cocina.

- ¡Molly! ¿Como estas?

- Bueno ¿que tal si vamos al jardín? ¡Que ya fueron suficientes abrasos y bienvenidas! – dijo George

- ¡Buena idea! – dijeron todos al unísono.

Mientras estaban saliendo, Fred y George miraban maliciosamente a la castaña sin que esta se diera cuenta, pues estaba muy distraída con Ron. Hermione se sintió un poco confundida, en esas vacaciones, ella estaba segura de que amaba a Ron, pero había muchas personas, es decir, muchos chicos que rondaban en su cabeza. Entre ellos estaban los gemelos, que se la insinuaron varias veces en su 4º curso.

En el jardín, Ron se llevo a la muchacha a un lugar un poco más apartado de los demás, para besarla apasionadamente.

- ¡Ron! Para que aquí nos vana a ver..- decía Herms, no muy convencida de querer parar.

- Ok, ok, pero esto no acaba aquí- dijo Ron dándole un beso en el cuello y volviendo con los demás.

- ¡Hermione!! – gritaron los gemelos.

- ¿Si? – contesto ella un poco nerviosa.

- Ven un momento, necesitamos tu ayuda .- dijo Fred.

- Espérame un momento ¿si, amor? – dijo la castaña a Ron.

Hermione se acercó donde estaban los gemelos. Estos la agarraron, le taparon la boca y la llevaron a un lugar un poco apartado.

- ¡¡Sueltenme, que les pasa!! – grito Herms.

- Shhhhh…. Tranquila, que no mordemos, a no ser que tu lo pidas- dijo George con una sonrisa en la cara.

Y sin decir más George besó a la castaña. Mientras Fred se alejaba con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, dejándolos en medio de un beso apasionado, que la castañá correspondió.

--

George no tenía ninguna intención de separarse de la castaña hasta que ella lo empujó y salió corriendo de ahí.

- ¡¡Gracias por eso!! – le dijo cínicamente George, mientras ella entraba a La Madriguera.

Hermione entró y fue corriendo al cuarto de Ginny, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

_¡Qué he hecho!_ pensó mientras recordaba el beso con el hermano de su novio.  
_Esto no puede seguir asi, tengo que aclarar las cosas con __George. C__reo que lo mejor será decírselo a Ron ¿o no? Bueno total, fue sólo un beso. Sí, sólo eso, no es necesario comentárselo a Ron…._

--

En el patio, Ron estaba esperando que su amada volviese, pero sólo vió a George con una sonrisa en dibujada en su rostro.

- ¿Y Herms? –le preguntó Ron a George.

- Mm… creo que entro a la casa.

Ron se levantó, casi corriendo. Se dirigió directamente al cuarto de Ginny, entró sin tocar la puerta y vió a Hermione tumbada en la cama.

- Herms, amor ¿estas bien?

- Sí Ron, no te preocupes. Es solo que me sentí un poco mareada, ya que Fred y George me mostraron un invento que apestaba – invento la castaña un poco nerviosa.

- Esos dos, siempre tienen que fastidiar a la gente con sus inventos. Bueno ¿quieres salir, prefieres que me quede aquí contigo?

La castaña dudó un momento. Tenía miedo de que si Ron se quedaba con ella, terminara diciéndole todo lo que pasó, pero decidió que sería lo mejor, así podrían terminar lo que empezaron en el jardín.

- Si amor, quédate. No me quiero quedar sola, además tú me puedes quitar este malestar ¿no? – le dijo pícaramente.

- ¡Claro que puedo! – dijo el pelirrojo y sin decir nada más se tumbo encima de la castaña, no sin antes poner un hechizo silenciador a la puerta y echarla bajo llave.

El pelirrojo empezó a besar a Herms primero suave, un beso tímido, para después abrir paso a sus lenguas, que estaban anciosas de jugar entre ellas. Estuvieron un largo rato en su labor y sólo se separaban para respirar. Cuando se separaron, Ron se acercó al oído de Hermione y le susurró:

- Te amo, Hermione. Quisiera hacerte mia en este momento.

- ¿Estas seguro? – le dijo Hermione, aunque era ella la que no estaba muy segura.

- Sí, muy seguro – dijo Ron y empezó a besarla el cuello.

- Yo también te amo y soy tuya…

Ron empezó a bajar hasta llegar a los pechos de Hermione, primero los beso sobre la blusa hasta que no aguanto más y se la quitó, para después quitar también el corpiño que ya le molestaba. Hermione no se quedo atrás y comenzó a desvestir a Ron, hasta que se despojaron de toda su ropa. Ron comenzó lentamente, procurando que Hermione se sintiera bien. Hermione primero gemía de dolor, luego de placer. Ella, que estuvo todo ese tiempo con los ojos cerrados disfrutando al máximo, abrió los ojos y vio un cuerpo hermoso con un abdomen envidiable y unos brazos muy fuertes. Al cabo de un rato terminaron los dos agotados.

- ¿Ron? – dijo en un susurro.

- ¿Si, amor?

- Gracias….

Y sin decir más, se quedaron dormidos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

- ¡¡Hermione!! ¡Hay! ¡pero que puede estar haciendo encerrada….¡ ¡¡Herms!! ¡¡abreme!! – gritaba sin mucho éxito su amiga Ginny, que quería entrar a su cuarto, además de avisar a Herms que la cena estaba servida.

- Mmmm….¿Ron?...¡¡Ron despierta!! ¡¡Qué nos quedamos dormidos!! – le decía la castaña a su amado pelirrojo.

- No…..5 minutos más mamá…..

- Ron no soy tu madre. Despierta que Ginny esta en la puerta..

- ¿Qué? ¿Ginny? ¿Puerta? ¿Cómo?

- ¡Ron! ¡¡Por favor levántate que Ginny se está desesperando!!

- Bueno, bueno, ya des….per….té- dijo mientras bostezaba.

- Hermione ¿que pasa? ¿Me puedes abrir? – decía impaciente la pelirroja.

- Sí, sí ¡¡un momento!! – dijo la castaña – ¡Ron! ¡Apurate!

Ron se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo y después de que se puso presentable rompió los hechizos de la puerta y dejo pasar a Ginny.

- Pero que…… - miró a Ron – oooohhh ya entiendo…pudiste decirme que estarías con mi hermano al menos.

- Perdon Ginny es que esto no estaba planeado…jeje – dijo Herms ruborizándose un poco.

- Bueno sólo venia a decirte que la cena esta servida y Ron…. ve a lavarte la cara que apenas abres los ojos.

- Sí creo que haré eso.. – dijo el pelirrojo esquivando la puerta.

Hermione se cambió y, sin saber exactamente porque, se puso un top con un escote muy marcado y unos shorts que dejaban ver sus hermosas piernas. Luego de arreglarse bajó a cenar y, desafortunadamente su asiento estaba entre Ron y George. Se sentó y se puso un tanto nerviosa al notar la mirada de George directamente en sus piernas y en su escote.

_¡Dios! porque tuve que ponerme esta ropa, eres una tonta __Hermione_ pensó la castaña al sentarse.

En cuanto se sentó Ron le tomo la mano por debajo de la mesa, esperando que su madre les trajese la comida.

- Bueno mañana iremos a comprar las cosas necesarias para que vuelvan al colegio. Hice un sorteo para decidir quienes iran conmigo a comprar todo, porque necesito que dos personas se queden en la casa. Bueno, el sorteo salió asi – dijo Molly sacando un papelito del bolsillo- Ginny, Ron, Harry, Fred, Arthur y yo iremos a comprar todo y Hermione y George se quedaran en la casa….¡¡bueno ahora disfruten de la cena!!

Ron no se preocupó mucho por la idea de que Hermione se quedara sola con George así que se dispuso a comer tranquilo.

George y Fred estaban con una sonrisa poco usual en la cena lo cual preocupó a Hermione, o por lo menos la preocupo más de lo que ya estaba. De repente la castaña sintió una mano en su pierna.

- ¡George! – dijo casi en un grito.

- ¿Si Herms? – le dijo este como si nada.

Hermione sintió las miradas extrañadas de todos por haber gritado al pelirrojo tan repentinamente.

- Este….que haremos mañana, ya que nos quedamos los dos en la casa – dijo intentando sonar tranquila, aunque no le salió muy bien, pero sólo se percató George de su nerviosismo, por que fue él quien la toco por debajo de la mesa.

- Bueno, lo que tu quieras, yo estaré a tus ordenes – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

La cena continuó tranquila y después Molly les pidió a Herms y a George que recogieran la mesa.

- Yo me voy a dormir – dijo Ron dándole un beso de despedida a Hermione.

- Nosotros también – dijo Harry agarrando a su pelirroja por la cintura.

- Bueno, yo aquí no tengo porque quedarme - dijo Fred y se fue con su típica sonrisa maliciosa.

Hermione le lanzo una mirada de odio a Fred y se preparó para empezar a regoger la mesa. Se dirigio a la cocina, dejó los platos sucios en el fregadero y se dispuso a lavarlos cuando sintió que una mano la jalaba y la acorralaba en una pared.

- ¡¡George!! ¡¡Que haces!! ¡¡Ya basta!! – le decía la castaña sin muchos resultados.

- Creo que mañana la pasaremos de maravilla…- dijo George poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la castaña.

- ¡Yo creo que no! – dijo esta intentando zafarse de esos fuertes brazos, aunque no lo logró.

- Me gustan las chicas que se ponen difíciles…- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de la castaña.

- ¡¡Pues a mí no me gustan los chicos que se meten con la novia de su hermano!!

- Mmmm…Pues para eso se necesitan dos personas presiosa.

Dicho esto se unieron en un beso esperado por los dos. Empezó suave, dando paso a sus lenguas que estaban sedientas la una de la otra. Estaban en su labor sin darse cuenta de que una sombra los observaba incrédula, pero por alguna razón no estaba furiosa… si no solamente con una sonrisa pícara en la cara….

--

Hermione y George estaban tan cancentrados en "lo suyo" que ni notaron la presencia de una tercera persona, la cual, se alejaba del lugar lentamente tratando de no hacer ruido para que la pareja no se diera cuenta de que los había visto.

George abrazaba fuertementa a la castaña hacia él, ella no dejaba de revolverle sus rojos cabellos, luego de varios minutos de una batalla de pasión entre lenguas, se separaron por falta de aire. El pelirrojo se acercó al oído de la castaña y en un susurro le dijo:

- ¿Que te parece si hacemos esto mas seguido? No me importa que estes con Ron, porque planeo enamorarte hasta que lo dejes y creo que eso no tardara en pasar ¿no?

Hermione que estaba en otro planeta todavía sintiendo el aliento de George en ella….respondio instantáneamente.

- Mmm….con besos así terminaría con Ron mañana mismo, pero lo quiero y se que él también me quiere así que eso tendría que esperar.

- Te esperaré todo el tiempo que necesites, aunque no te prometo que no intente nada.

Y sin decir más se unieron en otro beso apasionado. Luego de algunos besos más,

Hermione y George terminaron de recogerlo todo. Hermione estaba subiendo pensando en lo que acababa de pasar cuando una sombra la jaló hacia el antiguo cuarto de Percy.

- No podía dormir sin antes pasar un rato contigo – dijo la sombra que resulto ser Ron.- Tardaste mucho acomodando la mesa, llevo un largo rato esperándote aquí.

- Sí, bueno es que decidimos lavar todo sin magia. Bueno George quiso hacerlo así, para que sea mas divertido, y bueno sin magia toma mucho mas tiempo…- dijo la ojimiel un poco nerviosa.

- ¿George quería hacer algo sin magia? Eso si que es extraño, pero bueno a mi no me importa George, me importa cierta niña que se robo mi corazón.

Hermione sólo se limitó a sonreir y Ron le dio un largo beso, después se fue a dormir un poco decepcionado, notando algo extraña a la castaña, como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa.

Hermione se sintió culpable por como se comporto con Ron, pero simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en cierto pelirrojo que la traia loca, que con una simple de sus sonrisas la tenia a sus pies, y que con una sola mirada de esos ojos azules, la mataba. Entró al cuarto de Ginny, donde dormiría menos de una semana, pero se dió cuenta que su amiga todavía estaba despierta y la esperaba sentada en su cama. Le pareció algo extraño porque Ginny tenía una sonrisa pícara en los labios, una sonrisa que sin darse cuenta le hizo recardar a George.

- ¿Porque tardaste tanto? – pregunto como si nada la pelirroja.

- Bueno es que…. George… - pero no pudo continuar porque Ginny se le adelanto.

- Es que George me besó, y estuve tan distraída en ese beso tan delicioso, que simplemente se me fue la hora… - dijo imitando la voz de Hermione cuando estaba distraída y feliz.

Hermione la miró, no sabia que decir, y sin darse cuenta estaba sonrojadisima, mientras Ginny reia a carcajadas.

- Tu…tu ¿nos viste? – dijo con una voz muy tímida.

- ¿Qué si los ví?...¡ja! Si ayudé a planearlo todo... – dijo muy satisfecha.

- ¿Qué tu qué?...¿como que ayudaste a planearlo todo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Bueno, te lo dire…pero no te enojarás conmigo ¿no?

- No pero ¡¡dimelo!!

- Bueno…todo paso hace unos días, antes de que llegases…Fred y George me pidieron ayuda….para que George te conquistara y bueno a me pareció tan tierno que George esté enamorado, además ¡¡que es George!! Jaja, entonces decidí ayudarlos, además que para serte sincera no quería que te arreglases con Ron, porque bueno, Luna está enamorada de él….y se sintió muy mal cuando se entero de lo vuestro...

- ¿Y porqué no me dijiste nada?

- ¡Una promesa entre Weasleys no se rompe! – dijo Ginny sonriendo – no podía decirte nada hasta que pasase algo…jajaja

- Bueno …gracias por tu apoyo, pero no se que le diré a Ron.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que tu también quieres a

George?

- Sí…

- Ayy amiga, que bueno, por Ron no te preocupes. Hablaré con él, y lo intentaré convencer de que lo quieres como amigo y que Luna está enamorada de él.

- ¡¡Gracias!!

Y sin decir mas se durmieron.

Al dia siguiente Ginny empezaría su plan de convencer a Ron de que Luna es mejor que

Hermione, mientras Hermione y George aprovechaban de un día a solas….  
El dia comenzó tranquilo, Herms se despidió de Ron un tanto fría. Ella tenía planeado portarse así para que Ron se aburriese de ella y le empezara a gustar Luna. Cuando todos se fueron, George no espero ni un segundo, se abalanzó sobre Hermione y comenzó a besarla el cuello para después pasar a su boca y se unieron en un apasionado beso. George no pudo esperar mucho para subir a Herms a su habitación.

La puso delicadamente en su cama, y comenzó besarla tiernamente para después hacerlo apasionadamente y pasar a su cuello y comenzó a desvestirla rápidamente, Hermione no se quedaba atrás y comenzó a quitarle los pantalones al pelirrojo dejándolo solo en unos bóxers negros y apretados dejando ver un abdomen bien marcado y deliciosamente duro. George no tardo en penetrar suavemente a Hermione y esta comenzó a gemir. Las embestidas comenzaron lentas para después hacerse mas rapidas y fuertes, así llegando los dos al climax… y todo sin decirse ni una sola palabra.

George y Hermione estaban muy agotados y estaban quedándose dormidos poco a poco..

- ¿Herms?

- ¿Si George?

- Te amo…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

Hermione quedó petrificada ante la confesión de George y no pudo responder, se sentíria mal si le decía que también lo amaba, porque esos sentimientos apenas estaban surgiendo, además que ella todavía sentía algo por Ron.

- George, lo siento, pero todavía no podría contestarte con un "yo también", sabes la razón...

Al ver que George no decía nada, continuó…

- Mira lo que siento por ti, recién esta…floreciendo, recién esta saliendo a flote y por el momento yo te quiero, pero todavía hay algún sentimiento por Ron y lo sabes…

- Sí, se que todavía quieres a Ron, pero tranquila, eso cambiará pronto…

Sin decir nada más se levanto y comenzó a vestirse.

_Dios, que cuerpazo que tiene…._

- ¿Estás enojado? – pregunto la castaña, con un poco de miedo.

- No…nunca me podría enojar con una hermosura como tú… pero es que ya pasó un largo rato, en cualquier momento llegarán todos ¿y que crees que pensarían si nos ven a los dos, en MI cama, y sin ropa? No creo que se traguen la historia de que sólo tomamos una pequeña siesta juntos….jajaja.

- Sí tienes razón –dijo ella mientras se vestía.

Al cabo de 15 minutos. Llegaron todos con todas las cosas necesarias para su 5º año en hogwarts para unos, el 4º para Ginny y el 7º para los gemelos.

Ron saludó a

Hermione un poco serio, cosa que le pareció un poco raro a Herms, después de Ron entró Ginny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mirando a Hermione con su típica cara de "tenemos que hablar", detrás de ella entró Harry con la mirada en su pelirroja, y detrás Fred que también estaba feliz al saludar a Herms le dijo disimuladamente..

- Pasaste una tarde fabulosa con mi hermanito ¿no?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo sin darse cuenta.

- Somos gemelos, y al ser magos, nuestra conexión es mucho mas fuerte que de los gemelos muggles entonces, por alguna extraña razón nuestra conexión va más allá de lo que piensas. Sé cuando George hace algunas cosas...y en especial si llega a su "climax" jaja...se sintió su felicidad...

Hermione se sonrojo ante ese comentario y simplemente sonrió a Fred y se fue con Ginny.

Ginny y Hermione entraron en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas.

- Amiga ¡¡no sabes!! Te tengo buenas noticias... - dijo con su típico entusiasmo.

- ¡¡Dime!! – dejo la castaña con una emoción especial, ya que esperaba que fueran noticias de Ron y Luna y no estaba equivocada.

- Pues mira, te cuento…

FLASH BACK

Molly y los demás llegaron al callejón Diagon y se dividieron para comprar todo…

- Ginny acompañame a ver algunas escobas – dijo Ron. Ginny un poco confundida accedió a ir con el.

- Bueno ire directo al grano….

Pero no pudo continuar porque cierta rubia de mirada perdida apareció con un brillo especial en sus ojos, fijos en Ron.

- ¡¡Ron, Ginny!! ¡¡Que bueno verlos!! – saludó Luna muy entusiasmada.

- ¿Luna como estás? – dijo Ginny mientras abrazaba a la rubia.

Ron por alguna extraña razón se quedó estático, y no pudo saludar a la rubia, o por lo menos no sin temblar un poco…

- Perdón pero tengo que ir a comprar unos libros, así que los dejo – Dijo Ginny mientras se ocultaba para espiarles.

Ron se puso un tanto nervioso, pero muy en el fondo agradeció a su hermana…

- ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones, estuviste con Herms? – pregunto Luna

- Sí…pero últimamente esta un poco rara conmigo - dijo sin importancia – Pero no hablemos de eso. ¿Como estuviste?

- Muy bien, extrañándote – dijo Luna y luego se tapo la boca.

Ron la tranquilizo tomandole las manos, nervioso.

- Yo también te extrañé – dijo instantáneamente.

- ¿En serio? – le dijo incrédula la rubia.

- Pues sí, te quiero mucho, ¿como no iba a extrañarte?- dijo casi sin darse cuenta…en ese momento se olvido totalmente de

Hermione.

- Yo también te quiero mucho… - dijo Luna levemente sonrojada… - más de lo que piensas, Ron tú…..me gustas mucho…

Ron se abalanzó sobre la rubia y la dió un corto y tierno beso en los labios.

- Lo siento…debo irme – dijo Ron un tanto nervioso, se acerco al oído de Luna y le dijo – Hablaré con

Hermione, no te preocupes, esto no se quedara así… -sin decir más le dio un pequeño pico en los labios y se fue, dejando a Luna alucinada.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Bueno no escuché lo que la dijo al oído, pero te aseguro que Ron no dejará esto así, hablara contigo, conozco a mi hermano, te lo dirá todo, y tendrás el campo libre para estar con George.

- ¡¡Ginny!! Eso es perfecto… porque ahora no me siento tan culpable…ya que Ron tambeien me engañó…. – le sonó un poco raro alegrarse por decir eso y solto una carcajada junto con Ginny.

De pronto escucharon unos golpesitos en la puerta y la castaña fue a abrirla…

- Hermione.. tengo que hablar contigo… - dijo un pelirrojo un poco triste.

--

- Ron……. – dijo un poco triste – Claro que podemos hablar..

Ron agarró a Hermione de la mano y la sacó al jardín de su casa, se sentaron bajo un árbol y la miró fijamente.

- Herms…sabes que te quiero ¿no?

- Sí, por supuesto…yo también te quiero..

- Pues…Herms, me di cuenta de que lo nuestro no va a funcionar, porque te quiero mucho….como amiga… y además que te tengo que confesar algo…

- Dime…

- Pues, me gusta otra persona…

- Ron, te apoyo totalmente en la decisión que tomes, y si te gusta alguien mas, pues espero que seas muy feliz, y que esa persona te corresponde, como yo no supe hacerlo..

- Hermione, no sabes cuanto te agradezco que lo entiendas…¿pero como es que te lo tomas tan bien?

- Bueno es que yo también me di cuenta de que te quería como mi mejor amigo, además que, a mi también me gusta alguien mas, no siento algo muy grande todavía por él, pero me atrae…y mucho…

- Pues me alegro también por tí, asi que sin resentimientos ¿podemos estar como los amigos que somos?

- Claro – dijo con una amplia sonrisa…

- Bueno como amigos que somos quiero contarte quien es la chica que me gusta…. – dijo Ron un poco sonrojado…

- Wiii… ¿quien es la afortunada? – dijo Herms sabiendo ya la respuesta.

- Pues es….Luna…

- ¡¡Que bien!!...yo sabia que ustedes terminarían juntos…bueno pues porque Luna estaba enamorada de ti… - dijo al ver la cara de confusión de Ron.

- ¿Y tú no me vas a decir quien es el que te flechó?

- Pues…prométeme que no te enojarás…y que no te burlarás…

- Lo prometo.

- Pues es……George…

- ¿George?...no te creo…¿como así?

- Bueno es que desde que llegué a tu casa….no sé…lo ví..y me sentí atraída por él…

- ¿Y él te corresponde?

- Pues según Ginny sí…pero no estoy segura…- mintió la castaña.

- Bueno espero..que tengas suerte con él…

- Y yo espero que tengas suerte con Luna..

- Gracias…- dijo levantándose. Y le dio un ultimo beso, corto….y más bien como un beso…de amigos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:

Los días después de esa charla pasaron muy rápido, Hermione le conto todo a Ginny y ésta se alegró la reacción que tuvo Ron. Hermione y George tuvieron algunos pequeños encuentros entre besos fugaces pero ya no se veían mucho por que todos estaban ajetreados con la vuelta a hogwarts. Al fín llego ese dia, todos estaban nerviosos corriendo de aquí para alla alistando las ultimas cosas. Cuando subieron todas las maletas a unos coches del Ministerio, llegaron al expreso de hogwarts, y subieron todos buscando compartimientos. Hermione se fue al compartimiento de los prefectos con Ron. Harry y Ginny se fueron a un compartimiento con Luna, Lavender Parvati y Neville. Fred y George se fueron con su amigo Lee.

Hermione y Ron estaban verificando si todo iba bien en el tren… cuando se toparon con Malfoy y Pansy, que eran los prefectos de slytherin.

- Vaya, vaya, si es la comadreja y la sangre sucia. – dijo Malfoy en su típico tono superior.

- Lárgate Malfoy – dijo Ron poniéndose delante de Hermione.

- No me gusta tu tono de voz – dijo Malfoy sacando su varita, pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo estaba en el piso con muchos granos horribles en la cara y Pansy estaba a su lado tratando de hacer algo.

- Bueno, vámonos Ron – dijo

Hermione guardando su varita.

Ron se quedo estupefacto con lo rápida que fue Hermione y, simplemente la siguió, aún asombrado. Llegaron al compartimiento de Harry y los demás. En cuanto llegaron ahí, Lavender, Parvati y Neville salieron del compartimiento.

Ron se sento a lado de Luna y le tomo la mano, la rubia se puso colorada pero no lo evito. Harry miró asombrado a Ron, dirigiéndole una mirada de "tenemos que hablar" y el pelirrojo sólo le sonrió. Hermione se sintió un poco incomoda así que salió del compartimiento en busca de su pelirrojo…

- Fred, esperame un momento que tengo que ir al baño – dijo su hermano gemelo, saliendo de su compartimiento, pensando en su castaña.

Se encontraron en un pasillo un poco desierto, Hermione le sonrio pícaramente y comenzó a caminar, había visto un compartimiento milagrosamente vacio y se dirigía ahí, George la seguía. Entraron en el compartimiento.

- Ya te estaba extrañando.. – dijo George agarrando a Hermione por la cintura.

- Yo igual.

Sin decir más, George comenzó a besar a la castaña, primero sólo fue un roce de labios, haciendo que los dos se estremecieran deseando ya hundirse en ese beso tan esperado, pero que no llegó.

- George, tenemos que hablar – dijo la castaña separándose un poco.

- Dime, preciosa.

- Bueno pues, de…¡ay! ire al grano,

George ¿piensas formalizar nuestra relación?

- Pues claro que sí, pero estaba esperando el momento perfecto y realmente me pareció este, pero lo arruinaste…jajaja.

- Ohh..bueno…jaja…¿y que tal…si…imaginas que nunca te interrumpí? – dijo ella pon una sonrisa en los labios y acercándose peligrosamente a los labios del pelirrojo.

- Bueno pues, eso hare - dijo el pelirrojo besando con pasión a la ojimiel.

Se separaron después de unos minutos y George se arrodillo y tomó la mano de Hermione

- ¿Hermione quieres ser mi novia? – pregunto directamente el pilirrojo.

- Pues dejame pensarlo…¡¡claro que si!!

George se paro se comenzó a besar a Hermione, sus besos se fueron haciendo cada vez mas intensos y George no contuvo las ganas de tocar a Hermione y de repetir lo que hicieron hace varios días en La Madriguera. Comenzó a masajear los senos de la castaña por encima de su camisa, y esta se dejaba hacer, muriendo de placer. Lamentablemente no pudieron continuar porque el tren comenzó a frenar, por lo que ya estaban llegando a Hogwarts.

- George tengo que ir a mi compartimiento, y tu al tuyo, ¡ni si quiera nos hemos cambiado!

- Sí, tienes razón, además Fred debe estar pensando dónde me he metido.

Salieron del compartimiento dirigiéndose cada uno a su compartimiento. Cuando

Hermione llego al suyo, la invadieron con preguntas. Ella las contesto mientras se cambiaba.

- ¿Que pasó? – empezó Harry – ¿porqué tardaste tanto?

- Bueno es que me encontré con alguien en el pasillo y me quede con él.

¿Con ÉL? – dijo Ginny

- Sí, con él… mi nuevo novio – dijo un poco sonrojada.

- ¿Tú nuevo novio? ¡¡Felicidades!! – dijo Luna que estaba abrazada a Ron.

- Gracias… y felicidades por lo vuestro.– dijo mirándolos.

Ron sonrió y le dijo – pero bueno cuéntanos quien es el afortunado, aunque yo ya me lo imagino.

- Ja, yo también – dijo Ginny

Pero Harry y Luna estaban desconcertados y le dijeron – ¿Pero quien es?

- Bueno pues….es….

George – dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

- ¿George? – repitió Harry, incrédulo.

- Sí.

- George Weasley, ¿uno de los gemelos? – dijo Luna.

- ¡¡Sí!!

- Wow, nunca pensé que los gemelos fueran de relaciones serias, en especial George, que es el que tiene la fama de rompe-corazones. – dijo Luna

Pues sí…yo tampoco me lo creo – dijo Harry, que sabia perfectamente sobre la reputación de George y Fred.

- Pero no se preocupen, sé que él siente algo por mí, y que no es sólo un juego…

- Y a mí me consta – dijo Ginny.

- Bueno ya es momento de que bajemos, el tren ya paró – dijo Ron y seguidamente agarro a Luna por la cintura y salieron del compartimiento seguidos por Harry y Ginny, detrás de ellos estaba Hermione, con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa boba en los labios, estaba enamorada…

Cuando llegaron a los carruajes que los llevarían hasta el colegio, Harry, Ginny, Ron y Luna se subieron a uno, y Herms decidió esperar a su novio para estar en uno con él. Cuando lo vió acercarse observó que estaba con Fred y este estaba agarrado de la mano con Angelina, al lado de George estaba Katie que lo miraba como hipnotizada y este no le tiraba pelota, ya que se dio cuenta de su amor lo estaba esperando.

- Mi amor – le dijo a Herms – no era necesario que me esperases.

- ¿Mi amor? – pregunto Katie.

- Sí – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, notando claramente los celos de Katie. – George y yo somos novios, ¿algún problema con eso?

- No, ninguno – dijo Katie, alejándose.

Hermione, George, Fred y Angelina subieron a un carruaje juntos.

- ¿Cómo fue que ustedes terminaron juntos? – preguntó Angelina. A ella le caia muy bien Hermione y le molestó la reacción de Katie.

- Bueno, estas vacaciones sentimos una atracción y terminamos juntos – explicó

George, orgulloso.

- ¡¡Y yo ayude!! – dijo Fred soltando una carcajada.

- Que bueno, pero ¿y Ron? Tenía entendido que estábais saliendo desde finales del año pasado. – le dijo Angelina a Herms.

- Pues Ron y yo nos dimos cuenta de que lo nuestro era solo una gran amistad, él ya sabe de lo mío con

George y no hubo ningún problema, es más está feliz por mí y yo por él porque ahora está saliendo con Luna.

- ¿Qué Ron sabe de lo nuestro? – dijo George

- Bueno en La Madriguera hablamos el día que cortamos. Él me dijo que le gustaba Luna, así que le dije que me gustabas tú. Entonces hoy cuando volví a mi compartimiento se lo conté a él a Harry a Ginny y a Luna, porque no dejaban de preguntarme donde me había metido.

- ¿Y Ron se lo tomó bien? – dijo George claramente asombrado.

- Pero que esperabas hermanito, Ron quiere que Hermione sea feliz porque es su amigo, además si él es feliz con Luna no tiene porque reclamarle nada a Herms.

- Sí, gracias Fred.

El carruaje se detuvo y entraron al castillo, se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor. Estaban todos felices y en parejas: Ginny y Harry, Ron y Luna, Fred y Angelina, Dean y Parvati, Seamus y Lavender, George y Hermione y Neville, que tenia los ojos puestos en una chica de Hufflepuff de 4º año. Katie no paraba de lanzarle miradas asesinas a Hermione y a George.

La ceremonia de bienvenida fue como todos los años y una vez que terminaron de comer, Hermione y Ron guiaron a los de primer curso a la sala común de Gryffindor. Cuendo Hermione entro vió que su pelirrojo estaba sentado frente a la chimenea, se acercó y le dijo pícaramente al oído.

- ¿Crees que podemos terminar lo del tren? Conozco la sala de los menesteres.

- Caro que podemos, preciosa – dijo este, tomó la mano de Hermione y salieron a escondidas de la sala común.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:

Hermione guió a George por los pasillos del colegio hasta un muro muy grande, donde aparentemente no había nada, pero cuando Herms pensó _necesito un lugar para estar a solas con __George_ apareció una gran puerta. Herms y George entraron e inmediatamente la puerta desapareció.

- Ahora sí podemos continuar lo que empezamos en el tren. – dijo Herms con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

Sin decir nada más George se acercó a Hermione y comenzó a rozar sus labios con los de ella, provocando un estremecimiento en la castaña. Se unieron en un beso que empezó muy suave y lento, pero lleno de pasión, para dar paso a una lucha entre lenguas desesperadas. George alzó a la castaña sin dejar de besarla y la tumbó sobre la cama. Hermione revolvía los cabellos del pelirrojo y lo envolvía con sus piernas. No pasó mucho tiempo y George ya le había quitado la camisa y comenzó a lamer los pezones y a darle pequeños mordiscos que le causaron un enorme placer a la castaña, George empezó a bajar por el abdomen de la muchacha y paró un momento ahí antes de quitarle el pantalón y las braguitas que tenía puestas. Hermione sujetaba la cabeza del chico y gemia de placer, George terminó de quitarle el pantalón y las bragas y comenzó a lamer y jugar con el clítorix de Hermione, esta no aguanto más y soltó un grito de placer mientras arequeaba la espalda. George jugaba con su lengua explorando aquel tibio lugar, Hermione se morida su labio inferior tratando de ahogar los gemidos que soltaba pero le era cada vez mas imposible. George se acerco a la boca de Hermione, esta aprovecho eso para quitarle los pantalones y esos bóxers negros que tanto le gustaban. George se estaba acomodando para penetrarle pero Hermione lo paro.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? No soy la única con derecho a disfrutar de esto.

Dicho esto se puso encima de George y comenzó a besarle por todo el cuerpo, bajó lentamente hasta llegar a la ingle del chico, este estaba que no aguantaba más y soltó un gemido que hizo que Hermione se divirtiera haciendo eso. Bajó lo más lentamente que pudo, provocando una enorme exitacion a George. Cuando por fin llego al miembro del chico primero lo rozó con los labios e hizo que este reaccionara, luego comenzó a chuparlo, aumentó la velocidad haciendo que George soltara un grito.

Después de repetir eso, subió con la misma lentitud con la que bajó hasta llegar a la boca de su amado. Le dio un beso y le dijo:

- ¿Listo?

- George Weasley Siempre esta listo – dijo burlonamente.

- Pues prepárate.

Hermione montó encima de George, haciendo que este entrase en ella de un solo golpe, ambos gritaron el nombre del otro..

- ¡¡Ohh Hermione…!!

- ¡¡George!!

Hermione comenzó a moverse rítmicamente encima del pelirrojo, este le dio la vuelta y comenzó él a dar las embestidas.

- ¡¡Ohh….George….mas…mas…..MAS!!

En un grito de placer de los dos, llegaron juntos al climax, se echaron uno a lado del otro.

- George, fue maravilloso….gracias.

- Hermione, perdón, pero creo que sería un momento perfecto para que me digas...¿que sientes por mí?

Hermione miro fijamente a los ojos del pelirrojo antes de responder.

- George, siento muchas cosas por tí: pasión, deseo...pero, sobre todo, siento un gran amor….George, te amo.

George se acerco a la castaña y le dio un beso lleno de amor y pasión.

- Yo también te amo, preciosa, y nada cambiara lo que siento por tí.

Se juntaron en un beso apasionado…dando comienzo a una seguna vez en esa cama, para después quedarse dormidos. Hermione se levando de madrugada, y despertó a George.

- ¡¡George!! Nos quedamos dormidos ¡¡despierta que nos van acastigar si no regresamos a la sala común ahora!!

- Sí ,sí – dijo este medio dormido.

Se levantaron y se vistieron. Salieron de la sala tomados de la mano y se dirijieron silenciosamente hasta la sala común de Gryffindor.

Llegaron y cada uno entro a su habitación.

Cuando Hermione entró todas sus compañeras estaban dormidas, excepto una. Una pelirroja que la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

- ¿Estas son horas de llegar? – dijo con una voz burlona.

- ¡¡Ginny!!, me asustaste… este…pues…se me fue la hora…tu sabes…

- Sí, lo sé perfectamente….y cuéntame ¿que tal te fue?

- Bien…¡ay Dios! Ginny, tu hermano es perfecto.

- Jajaja, ya te flechó Cupido.

- Sí.

- Bueno anda duérmete que seguro no dormiste nada..

- Buenas noches…

En un lugar muy cercano a la sala de los menesteres:

- Con que la sangre sucia está con el gemelo atrasado…. Pues esto no puede ser así…ese pelirrojo repugnante no me quitará a la castaña….- dicho esto, Draco Malfoy, desapareció entre las sombras de los pasillos.

Al día siguiente Hermione se levanto de muy buen humor. Bajo y vió que su novio le dejó una rosa en las gradas. La agarró y leyó el mensaje:

Querida Hermione:

Ayer pasé la mejor noche de mi vida, el resto de la noche que no estuve contigo, no deje de pensar en tí, no paré de recordarte, lo que te escribo a continuación es lo que realmente siento por tí.

Siento... te siento a tí,  
Quiero... te quiero a tí,  
Te acercas y siento tu respiración...lenta.  
No puedo controlarme.

Te miro y veo un mundo en tus labios,  
un mundo de ilusiones y risas, de penas y dolores,  
tú y mis ganas de conocerte y hacerte mía.  
Mis ganas de vivir a tu lado y despertar cada mañana junto a tí.

De poder decirte "te amo",  
y poder gritarlo por todos lados,  
tu respiración va calando mis pensamientos,  
y mi corazón revienta por el deseo de besarte y acariciarte.

De saber si tu también me amas,  
y me doy cuenta de que eres tú quien me hace sentir eso,  
me doy cuenta que aunque trate de olvidarte, no lo consigo,  
me doy cuenta de que soy el culpable de tus lagrimas...y talvez de tus sonrisas.

Me doy cuenta de que mi piel se estremece cuando me tocas,  
y mi sangre corre mas rápido por mis venas,  
hacia mi corazón,  
que late, ahora y siempre...por tí.

Espero que te haya gustado…y que sientas lo mismo por mí... tuyo por siempre.

George.

George.

Hermione no podía creer lo que acababa de leer, realmente George Weasley el "rompe-corazones" la amaba, la amba tanto como ella a él. La castaña salió corriendo de la sala común buscando a su pelirrojo cuando entró en el Gran Comedor lo divisó sentado a lado de Ron y Luna, conversando muy animadamente. Se acercó y no le importo que todo Hogwarts estuviese presenciando lo que hacia. Simplemente fue y lo besó apasionadamente como saludo. Ron y Luna se desplazaron a un lado para que su amiga se sentase al lado de su amor.

- ¡¡George eres maravilloso!! – dijo mientras lo abrazaba, con la rosa y la carta en su mano.

- No fue nada mi amor, es que simplemente no podía dormir pensando en tí, fuiste mi inspiración.

- ¡¡Te amo!!...

- Yo también, preciosa…ahora ¿te apetece desayunar?

- Claro.

- Pansy, sé que te encantará lo que te quiero proponer, pero no preguntes el motivo, sólo hazlo.

- Esta bien Draco, lo hare por ti, por que eres mi mejor amigo, pero dejate de misterios y dime ¿que quieres que haga?

- Quiero que te enrolles con George Weasley, en frente de su noviecita la sangre sucia…

- ¿Por que?

- Te dije que no me preguntases, sólo hazlo ¿quieres?

- Está bien, lo haré.

Harry y Ginny caminaban por el pasillo tomados de la mano, cuando vieron a Pansy, que se acercaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa sospechosa…

- Hey cara cortada…¿viste a

George Weasley?

- ¿Porque lo buscas? – dijo Harry molesto.

- Pues porque quiero comprarle una de sus bromas.

- Ahhh… pues creo que estaba en el pasillo del 5º piso con Hermione.

- Gracias, adiós – dijo ignorando completamente a Ginny.

- Ayyy… ya para George que tengo clases con Snape y me matará si llego tarde.

- Es que tienes un cuello delicioso y no puedo parar de besarlo… - dijo.

- No, ya basta George…en serio – dijo separándose del pelirrojo.

- Mmm…Bueno…pero esto no queda asi ¿entendido?

- Sí. Esto no queda asi… - dijo Hermione caminando.

- ¡¡Hey Weasley!! – dijo una voz chillona e irritante.

- ¿Que es lo que quieres Parkinson?

- Pues… - Se fijo donde estaba

Hermione, y justo esta estaba volviendo para decirle algo a George- Pues esto… - y lo besó.

George intento zafarse pero se le hizo muy difícil, cuando por fin pudo hacerla a un lado, se dio la vuelte y vio a Hermine con lagrimas en los ojos.

- ¡¡No puedo creer que pensé que habías cambiado, y que sentías algo real por mi!! – dijo y salió corriendo de ahí.

- ¡¡Hermione no es lo que parece!! – pero su grito fue en vano porque la castaña no lo escuchó.

Se dio la vuelta con la rabia contenida y le dijo a Pansy.

- ¿Te volviste loca?

- No simplemente le hice un favor a mi amigo.

- ¿A quién? – dijo George agarrándola por las muñecas, haciéndole daño.

- ¡¡Ayyy..sueltame!!

- Primero dime a quien le hiciste el favor.

- Ok, ok….a Draco.

- ¡¡Voy a matar a Malfoy!!

Sin decir más dejó a Pansy frotándose las muñecas.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6:

Hermione corría con los ojos llenos de lagrimas por lo que acababa de ver, paró en seco y cayó al piso, ya no podía aguantar ese dolor…quería llorar, quería gritar, quería morir….

_Pero..que hice mal..porque __George__ me engañó, y con la perra de Parkinson…no lo puedo creer… todo fue una mentira..!!_

- Todo fue una mentira!! – gritó, ya no lo soportaba, el dolor era muy grande.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Qué tienes? – pregunto una voz muy familiar para la castaña.

La castaña levantó la cabeza, sorprendida:

- Malfoy, no estoy de humor para tus burlas, asi que si no te importa por favor vete.

- Pues verás, sí me importa…y no pienso irme hasta asegurarme de que estés bien.

Hermione no podía creer que dentro de ese chico detestable que a cada segundo la insultaba y le hacia la vida imposible, hubiera un poco de dulzura. Algo no cuadraba.

- La verdad no ayudaras mucho...Draco.

- Pues haré lo que pueda...

El chico se sentó a lado de la castaña y la rodeó con un brazo por encima del hombro. Hermione inconcientemente se acomodó en el hombro de Draco y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

- Hermione, ¿me puedes decir que te pasa? – dijo el rubio.

- Bueno verás...

Hermione le comenzó a contar todo, pero este, como sabia perfectamente lo que había pasado no prestó atención y simplemente se ocupo de sus propios pensamientos...

_Todo esta saliendo exactamente como lo planeé, Pansy beso a la comadreja esa, y __Hermione__ los vio, ahora podré hacer lo que me plazca con la sangre sucia, simplemente quería probar ese pedazo de cuerpo que tiene…pues no esta nada mal…  
_  
- Draco…¿escuchaste algo de lo que te dije?

- Sí, claro, ese Weasley es un estúpido ¿cómo pudo hacerte eso? Y con Pansy…

- Sí…pero lo amo…no se que hice mal…

- Tú no hiciste nada malo Hermione…

- Gracias por escucharme…¿pero se puede saber por que eres tan amable conmigo?

- Pues...aunque no lo creas no me gusta ver a una chica llorando, en especial una chica tan bonita…

Draco empezó a acercarse peligrosamente a los labios de Hermione, pero ésta al ver las intenciones de él, le dio una bofetada y salió corriendo.

_Maldicion, la sangre sucia es mas difícil de lo que pensé…_

Hermione estaba corriendo sumida en sus pensamientos…

_Fue mi imaginación o Malfoy quiso besarme…no, seguro estoy viendo fantasmas donde no los hay, pero realmente fue muy raro que se interesase por mi…además que..._

Hermione corría tan rápido y sin fijarse por donde iba que un golpe la saco de sus pensamientos y cayo al suelo.

- Hermione, mi amor ¿estas bien? Te he estado buscando por todos lados.

- ¡¡Déjame en paz George!! Y no me llames "mi amor" porque después de lo que me hiciste esto no puede seguir.

Volvio a salir corriendo, llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor y se metió en su cuarto, se hundió en la almohada mientras lloraba. No podía creer que en el primer dia de clases hubiese pasado todo eso, además que no entró a su primera clase de pociones.

- ¿Hermy? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué pasó? – dijo Ginny.

- ¡¡Ayy Ginny!!...no lo puedo creer…. – dijo entre sollozos la castaña.

- ¿Qué pasó Herms… puedes contármelo…

- ¡¡George!!...él..me engaño ¡¡y con Parkinson!!

- ¿Con Parkinson?...jajaja….seguro fue un malentendido Herms…conozco a mi hermano, él no se fijaría nunca en ese intento de chica...solo tiene ojos para tí…habla con él, aclara las cosas.

- Ginny…eso no fue todo…Malfoy actuó muy raro conmigo, y…este…él…intentó besarme...

- ¿Qué Malfoy hizo qué?

- Sí, él se puso muy amable conmigo, me vio llorando y se acercó, me abrazó y me dijo que me calmara…..no sé porque, pero cuando me abrazo me sentí mejor, le conté todo lo de George y me entendió…y luego intentó besarme… pero yo le dí una bofetada y salí corriendo de ahí, y después me encontré con George, ni siquiera pude mirarlo y me fuí.

- Herms, eso es muy raro, pero te aconsejo que te alejes de Malfoy y que hables con mi hermano…

Sin decir más la pelirroja salió de la habitación y fue directamente a buscar a su hermano...

--

- ¡¡George!!...¡¡que paso con Hermione!! – le dijo sin rodeos cuando lo encontró, estaba de espaldas, y cuando se dio la vuelta Ginny pudo ver que había estado llorando…

- George, ¿puedes explicarme que pasó?

- ¡¡Fue el idiota de Malfoy!! ¡¡Él lo planeo todo!! Parkinson me lo dijo, él quiere acercarse a Hermione y por eso mandó a Parkinson para que me besase delante de ella…Ginny no se que hacer Hermione ya no quiere verme ¡¡me odia!!

- Tranquilo ¿sabes que sería algo muy lindo?

- ¿Qué?

- Que le dediques algo, no sé algo así como lo que hiciste con la rosa, tal vez alguna canción o algo…a las chicas nos gusta ese tipo de cosas, encuentra alguna canción que exprese lo que sientes y dedícasela, luego explicale todo y discúlpate…Hermione lo entenderá, ella te ama.

- Sí, gracias Ginny eso haré…

George subió a su habitación, sabia exactamente que canción le iba a gustar a Hermione, no era completamente acertada, pero se acercaba demasiado a lo que George sentía por ella…

--

Hermione estuvo llorando toda la noche…lo hacía silenciosamente porque Ginny le había pedido que dejase de llorar, que todo se solucionaria, pero ella no lo creía así... se repetia constantemente a si misma.

_Todo fue un engaño, nunca te quiso, sólo quiso sexo contigo….nada más, todas esas palabras, el poema, TODO, fue una mentira para que cayeras en sus redes y él se aprovechara se tí. Pero, sonaba tan real, cuando me dijo que me amaba… no estaba mintiendo estoy segura, se notaba en su mirada, en su voz… Pero piensa, es un experto en eso, el "rompe-corazones" ¿no? Eso quiere decir que es un perfecto actor… seguramente dijo lo mismo a todas las chicas con las que se acostó… para luego dejarlas tiradas como basura, como lo hizo contigo… Pero, hasta Ginny estaba segura de que sentía algo fuerte por mí, ella lo conoce, es su hermano y Ginny se lleva bastante bien con los gemelos… gemelos…¡¡claro!! Tienen esa extraña conexión…seguramente Fred sabe si lo que decía era verdad o mentira, él lo debe saber perfectamente, hablaré con él por la mañana, debo sacarme esta duda de mi cabeza... ya verás, Fred te dirá que sólo jugaba contigo como con todas las chicas, y que seguramente __George ya se había tirado a la imitación barata de chica, Parkinson. Bueno ¡¡deja ya de pensar en eso Hermione__!! Que necesitas dormir_

Despues de batallar con su "yo" interior buscando alguna forma de confirmarse a sí misma que todo era un error, pero todavía no estaba segura de nada, tenía que hablar con Fred.

--

Despertó al dia siguiente con un dolor de cabeza insoportable por que estuvo llorando casi toda la noche, pero aún así estaba decidida a hablar con Fred. Bajó a la sala común y lo vió, ahí está George con su típica sonrisa en los labios.

_Ahí esta una prueba de que no sentía nada por mi, esta feliz…como si nada hubiera pasado._

Derramó un lagrima silenciosa cuando vio a George con esa sonrisa de "todo esta bien, asi soy yo" pero decidió que eso no le afectaría mas. Se acerco directamente hacia él, y con un tono muy cortante y frio le dijo:

- ¿Donde esta Fred?

- No lo sé – dijo un poco confundido por que le hubiera preguntado por su hermano – debe de estar en el cuarto despertando…

- Gracias – sin decir mas comenzó a andar hacia la habitación de los chicos donde Fred y George dormían junto con Lee y otros dos chicos más.

- ¡Herms! ¿Será que nos podemos ver luego….este…cuando estes libre?

- No creo que sea posible, tengo un dia muy pesado. – dicho esto subió para hablar con Fred, dejando a George muy confundido y algo triste.

- ¡¡Fred!! ¿estas presentable?

- ¿Hermione? Este…sí, sí, pasa.

- Fred…necesito hablar contigo de algo importante.

- Sí, claro, dime ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

Bueno verás estaba pensando ya que tu y George tienen esa conexión de la que me hablaste…bueno pensé que tu me podrías aclarar algunas dudas…

- ¿Que si lo que hicieron el otro dia le gustó?...te aseguro que sí….nunca en su vida estuvo tan…feliz…

- No, no es sobre eso – dijo ruborizándose un poco.

- ¿Entonces que duda quieres aclarar?

- Bueno..iré directa al grano…¿que es lo que George siente por mí? Y por favor no me mientas…

- Es algo privado de mi hermano, que lamentablemente no es tan privado porque yo lo sé, pero creo que no debo decírtelo...

- Fred, por favor, estoy desesperada…. – dicho esto se sento en la cama de Fred y empezó a llorar amargamente.

- Herms ¿que pasó? ¿Porqué están tan mal? Ayer George no paraba de llorar, sí, aunque no lo creas George lloraba, silenciosamente, pero lo hacia, me dí cuenta, lo conozco, está muy mal, y por lo visto tú estas igual…o peor… cuéntame que pasó, él no quiso hablar del tema….

- ¡¡Tú queridísimo hermano me engaño!!

- ¿Qué George hizo qué? Lo dudo…no creo que haya sido capaz de hacerte eso…

- Pues lo hizo ¡¡y lo peor es que lo hizo con la puta de Parkinson!!

- Jajajajajaja, definitivamente fue un malentendido. George nunca se fijaría en esa cosa….que se hace llamar Pansy.

- Pero lo hizo….y lo peor es que la beso..en frente mío…

- ¿Como estas tan segura? Pudo haber sido la cosa esa la que besó a George.

- ¡¡Pero él la correspondió!!

- Mira Herms, no te dire que es lo que George siente por tí. Eso es algo que él te dijo ya, o lo tiene que hacer. Y te aconsejo que hables con él, aclares las cosas. No pueden arruinar algo así por una huevada de esas.

- Bueno…gracias por escucharme Fred. Te veo luego.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Fred y salió de ahí, mas triste y confundida de cuando había entrado.

Toda la mañana siguió como si nada. Hermione asistió a sus clases normal, y extrañamente no vio al pelirrojo en ningún momento, ni si quiera en la hora del almuerzo en el gran comedor.

Seguramente se está revolcando con la primera que se encontró… - pensó Herms con amargura, y con un dolor inmenso.

En la tarde estuvo muy callada, muchas veces Harry y Ron le preguntaban que la ocurría pero les respondía:

- Nada…no se preocupen estoy bien..

Aunque Harry y Ron conocían muy bien a su mejor amiga y supusieron que fue algo con

George pero decidieron no tocar el tema y la dejaron tranquila…

Pasada la tarde mas o menos a las 19:00. Hermione estaba entrando a la sala común dispuesta a terminar sus trabajos y luego irse a dormir. Se sentó en su lugar favorito y sacó sus libros de encantamientos, un pergamino su pluma y su tintero y se puso a hacer la redacción que les dejo el profesor Flitwick. Pasaron unos minutos y se dio cuenta de que no se estaba concentrando y en lugar de hacer su redacción solo escribia "George" y hacia corazones. Arrugó el pergamino y lo boto al fuego, una lechuza la dejo una nota en el sillón a lado de ella. El sobre sólo tenía su nombre.

Hermione:

Quisiera que nos viéramos hoy a las 20:00. En la sala de astronomía.

Espero que no faltes...

Hermione supuso de quien era. Decidio que asistiría a la cita, solo para aclararlo todo.

--

A las 19:55 Hermione ya estaba en dirección a la sala de astronomía, cuando llegó se dió cuenta de que estaba oscuro…muy oscuro…encontro la puerta de la sala a tientas y cuando entro vio el cielo totalmente estrellado y sin una sola nube. Era hermoso.

- Tenía miedo de que no vinieses… - dijo la voz de cierto pelirrojo que hizo que la castaña sienta un hormigueo al escucharlo.

- Pues aquí mi tienes… pero te ruego que sea rápido, tengo trabajo que hacer. – dijo en un tono muy frio.

- Bueno quería pedirte perdón…pero antes de empezar a hablar quisiera que escuchases algo…

Dicho esto empezó a sonar una música alegre…con una letra muy bonita, que reflejaba lo que el pelirrojo sentía por la castaña.

No quise lastimarte  
no quise hacerte llorar  
te hice tanto daño  
me arrepiento y quisiera cambiar .

Si por solo un minuto  
tuviese el tiempo de los dos  
si por solo un minuto  
pudiera abrazarte otra vez  
Te amare por siempre  
te amare al fin de la luz  
te amare por siempre  
te amare por siempre

Perdona mis errores  
perdona todo aquel dolor  
si te tuviera ahora, nena  
muero por verte otra vez

Si por solo un minuto  
tuviese el tiempo de los dos  
si por solo un minuto  
pudiera abrazarte otra vez  
Te amare por siempre  
te amare al fin de la luz  
te amare por siempre  
te amare por siempre

Y me pregunto a diario porque peleamos constantemente  
y gritar fue mi error  
dejandome en rencor  
porque no crees en mi amor  
te amo mi vida, regresa a mi  
Si, amame.

Te amare por siempre  
Te amare al fin de la luz  
Te amare por siempre  
Te amare por siempre

(Te amare por siempre)  
(Te amare por siempre)  
Te amare por siempre  
Yo te juro, nena  
que te amare por siempre, eh  
yo te amare  
tu y yo  
(Te amare por siempre)

Hermione escuchaba atenta la letra de esa canción, cuando terminó...

- Te la dedico, sé que no es del todo acertada…pero es lo que siento…Hermione fuí un idiota, pero soy el idiota que te ama con locura…por favor ¿podrías perdonarme?

- Primero necesito que me expliques ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

- Pues, estábamos juntos y cuando te fuiste a tu clase apareció Parkinson y me besó…simplemente lo hizo…yo intenté zafarme pero esa cosa me tenia bien agarrado, cuando por fin me liberé ahí estabas tú…y yo me quede como un estúpido…pude agarrarte…y no lo hice…pude explicártelo todo ahí, frente a Parkinson pero me quedé como un estúpido, no supe que hacer, me sentí muy mal, sabia que no me perdonarías…pero...hice este intento de arreglar las cosas…y ahora depende de tí.

Hermione miró a George directamente a los ojos, y supo que no estaba mintiendo…

- Claro que te perdono….pero nunca más lo vuelvas a hacer…- dijo eso y se lanzo a los brazos de su pelirrojo.

- Una cosa más ¿no notaste a Malfoy algo raro contigo?

- Pues ahora que lo mencionas…..intentó besarme…ese mismo dia…pero yo NO lo besé- le dijo con cara de reproche pero a la vez con una sonrisa que le decía que estaba jugando.

- Mmm….Tendre que cuidarte mucho más, Parkinson me dijo que todo eso lo planeó él, le pidió que me besara en frente tuyo.

- Pues esta claro que Malfoy quiere algo conmigo, pero yo no se lo permitiré. Porque yo solo tengo ojos para ti.

- Pues yo igual…Hermione….te amo…y nunca lo dudes…

Dijo eso y al instante en las estrellas se escribieron esas palabras

"Te amo…nunca lo dudes"

- George, nunca lo hare….no otra vez…

Dicho esto se hundieron en un beso lleno de amor…

- ¡¡Demonios!! – gritó un muchacho rubio – no puedo creer que no pude con la sangre sucia…pero ya me las pagará…si no lo hago con ella por la buenas…será por las malas...pero tengo que probar a esa castaña...


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7:

Hermione estaba muy feliz por haberse reconciliado con George, realmente no hubiera podido estar sin su pelirrojo. Despues de esa bella noche en la sala de astronomía, Herms y George volvieron a la sala común de Gryffindor, y entraron bien abrazados, dentro se encontraron con Ginny y Harry, que los miraron con una sonrisa en sus caras, diciéndoles lo felices que estaban por que se hubiese arreglado todo. Fred que estaba preocupado por su hermanito, por que desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, se les acercó y los abrazó.

- ¿No te dije que tenían que hablar y arreglar todo? – le dijo a la castaña.

- Sí…gracias Fred..

- Y…¿te dijo lo que querías saber?

Pues sí…jeje…gracias..

Cuando el gemelo se fue para dejar a la parejita sola, George le preguntó.

- ¿Que es lo que hablaste con Fred? Esta mañana lo buscaste con urgencia según pude ver.

- Pues tenia que preguntarle algo….

- ¿Y se puede saber que le preguntaste?

- Pues, le pregunte que era lo que sentías por mi, no estaba segura después de verte…tú sabes...

- ¿Él te dijo algo?

- Bueno lo primero que me dijo fue que estuviste muy feliz por lo que paso el otro día…- dijo esto con una sonrisa picara en los labios. – y sobre lo que sentías me dijo que no me lo podía decir que eso te correspondía a ti.

- Lo voy a matar….jajajaja…..pero es un buen hermano ¿no? Sabe guardar muchas cosas…en especial mis sentimientos…jajaja….

Sí, me dí cuenta, bueno amor, ya me estoy muriendo del sueño, asi que me voy a dormir. – le dio un beso en los labios y se fue a su habitación.

Hermione estaba corriendo por un pasillo del colegio, había visto a George por Pansy otra vez, no lo podía creer, se echo a correr con lagrimas en los ojos. Estubo corriendo por un buen rato, hasta que chocó con un chico.

- Lo siento… - dijo mientras se ponía de pie – Draco!

- ¿Estas bien? Fue un golpe duro – dijo él ayudando a la castaña a pararse.

- Sí gracias, estoy bien.

- ¿Otra vez llorando? No me dirás que fue esa comadreja otra vez.

- Si….lo vi otra vez con Pansy… pero sabes ya no me importa.

- Que bien…

- Sí, la verdad me di cuenta de que esa comadreja no vale la pena, es un estúpido. Y ahora estoy buscando a alguien mejor… - dijo poniendo su mano en el pecho del rubio.

- ¿A sí? Creo que puedo ayudarte….

Draco agarró a Hermione por la cintura y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, Hermione no se negó por nada, y ella correspondía ese beso con mucha pasión. Era un juego entre lenguas irresistible….cuando...

- ¡¡Hermione!!

- ¡¡Hermione despierta que se hizo tarde!! – le gritaba Ginny.

- ¿Qué?... – Hermione estaba aturdida, todavía no podía reaccionar bien y algunas imágenes de ella besandose con Malfoy rondaban en su cabeza… - Ay ….¡¡me quede dormida!!

La castaña se vistió rápidamente.

_ Fue solo un sueño, un estúpido sueño, no significa nada, yo amo __a__ George  
_  
Bajó a la sala común y vio que su novio la estaba esperando.

- Perdón amor, es que me quedé dormida.

- No hay problema, preciosa yo te espero lo que quieras – dijo dándole un tierno beso.

Fueron juntos al gran comedor a tomar su desayuno cuando se entaron encontraron a Ron y Luna en medio de un fugosso beso. Cuando estos se percataron de su presencia se separaron ruborizados.

- No te preocupes hermanito, ya que tu presenciarás lo mismo.- comenzó a besar a Hermione.

- George….no aquí, jajaja….no pongas esa carita de perro abandonado, pofavor – le dio un corto beso en los labios pero con mucho amor.

- Neville ¿se puede saber que tanto miras a la mesa de Hufflepuff? – dijo la castaña que había notado a Neville muy distraído.

- Susan Bones…. – dijo este con un tono soñador...

- Ohhh, ya veo…¿y por que no la invitas a salir Casanova? – dijo Ron con un tono divertido.

- Pues creo que eso hare….realmente me gusta mucho…

- Que bueno Neville… me parece muy bien ¿porqué no la invitas a verse en el lago? Es un lugar muy lindo…donde además se pueden hacer muchas cosas…..sin que nadie los vea… - dijo Luna mirando lujuriosamente a Ron.

- Sí….gracias chicos, la invitare a salir hoy mismo.

Justo en ese momento apareció Harry agarrando por la cintura a Ginny. Desayunaron como siempre y después cada quien se fue a sus clases. Harry Ron y Hermione tenían pociones dobles con Slytherin. Llegaron a las mazmorras y ahí ya estaba Snape. La clase fue muy aburrida. Hermione notó que Malfoy la miraba todo el rato, hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron, él le sonrio. La clase terminó y salieron de las mazmorras, la castaña notó que el rubio salió lo mas rápido que pudo, pero no le dio importancia.  
Salió de la sala, y Harry y Ron la estaban esperando.

- Herms, si no te importa vamos a buscar a nuestros amores, ya sabes están en la misma clase...

- No se preocupen y vayan tranquilos, yo ire

a buscar a George.

Los chicos se fueron por un lado y dejaron a Hermione caminando y pensando en el sueño que tuvo con cierto rubio.

- Hola, belleza… - le dijo una voz arrogante que le hizo estremecerse.

- ¡¡Malfoy!! No me molestes que no estoy para tus estupideces. – dijo alejándose, pero una mano la agarró y la acorraló en la pared.

- Hoy no te me escaparas Granger...

--

El rubio acorralo a Hermione contra la pared y se empezó a acercar lentamente… amenazándola con un beso..

- Hermione…sé que no podrás resistirte…

- ¿Si? ¡¡Quién te hizo pensar eso, pedazo de arrogante!! – Hermione le dió un rodillazo en la entrepierna, separándose del chico.

- Me…las…pagarás…¡¡Maldita sangre sucia!! – dijo Malfoy con lagrimas en los ojos.

Hermione se alejó de ahí corriendo, todaví

a un poco asustada, su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad…y ella casi lo corresponde…

_No lo puedo creer, estuve __a punto de besar a Draco Malfoy, si él no me hubiera hablado antes del beso…. ¡¡No sé que__ rayos hubiera pasado!!..._

Corría hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, entró por el cuadro, y ahí encontró a quien estaba buscando… o eso pensó ella. Se acerco hacia "su" pelirrojo, lo abrazo y después de un "hola mi amor" le dio un largo beso en los labios…

- ¡¡Hey!!, no puedo creer que pueda pasar esto todavía!! – dijo el pelirrojo separándose de la castaña y riéndose.

- ¿Qué pueda pasar qué?... – la castaña se quedó helada cuando subió su mirada hacia la cara de "su" gemelo, solo que era el gemelo equivocado… - oh por Dios, Fred lo siento, es que venía directo hacia aquí y como te ví de espaldas yo pensé que…

- Sí ,sí, no es necesario que lo expliques, pero ten mas cuidado la próxima vez que quieras abalanzarte a George. Tuviste suerte que no estaba con Angelina, por que te mataba…jajaja… y tranquila que no le diré a George que nos confundiste… - dijo al ver la cara de Hermione.

- Fred…como lo siento….yo no quise…gracias… por no decírselo a George…me mataría por confundirlos..jejeje

- No hay problema….y oye….¿te digo algo?

- Dime..

- George tiene suerte…..si que besas bien..ya quisiera yo que Angelina fuera tan……salvaje con los besos….ella es mas tranquilita…

- ¡¡Fred!!

- Jajaja, era una broma, con un poco de verdad, pero una broma, tranquila cuñadita…

- Bueno….y por cierto ¿donde está George?

- Pues debe estar en el gran comedor me dijo que iba por algo de comer y luedo pasaría a buscarte.

- Ok, gracias Fred…y perdón… jejeje

- ¡¡De nada!!

Hermione salió de la sala común y se dirigió hacia el gran comedor, pero en el camino…

- ¡¡Hey Granger!! – dijo una voy muy conocida para Herms.

- ¿Que quieres Malfoy? ¿Otra patada en las pelotas?

- Ja ja ja…muy graciosa Granger, y no, no es eso lo que quiero, es otra cosa… - dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la castaña.

- ¡¡Alejate Malfoy…o creeme que te dolerá!!

- Mmm…..No lo creo – sin decir más se abalanzó sobre la castaña y le plantó un beso en los labios. Hermione lo empujo, le dio una bofetada y salió corriendo de ahí.

_Esto será mucho mas difícil de lo __que creí, pero me gustan los retos, y prefiero alguien difícil a una cualquiera como Pansy, además que por lo que veo, y por lo que__ escuché detrás de esa pared….la sangre sucia debe ser muy buena en la cama…._ pensó el chico viendo una cabellera castaña que se alejaba y doblaba en una esquina.

Hermione corría tapándose la boca, cuando chocó con alguien más, pero este no la dejó caer, y la agarró fuertemente de la cintura…

- Mi amor ¿por que la prisa? Casi te caes por andar corriendo como una loca..jaja

- ¡¡Ohh George!!...tienes que ayudarme…. – dijo la castaña y le empezaban a salir lagrimas de los ojos.

- Preciosa ¿que pasó? ¿En qué quieres que te ayude?

- Es que…Malfoy me esta acosando….hoy me acorraló contra la pared dos veces...

- ¿Que Malfoy hizo que?

- Sí….estaba asustada, me quede horrorizada con solo tenerlo tan cerca, y la segunda vez….me besó, pero lo empuje le di una bofetada y salí corriendo….por eso corría….. me tomo totalmente desprevenida….ademas me aprisionó contra la pared….George…perdóname, ¡¡y ayudame a deshacerme de ese hurón!!

- Calma….calma mi amor, no me enojaría contigo por una estupidez así, si es lo que piensas, sé que no fue tu culpa, te creo, y ese estúpido me las va a pagar. Le voy a enseñar que con George Weasley no se juega…

George era tan inteligente y tan rápido con eso de las "venganzas" que ya sabía como se vengaría de ese hurón que se atrevió a tocar a su novia.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8:

Hermione y George pasaron el resto del dia juntos, incluso la noche…en la sala de los menesteres. A la mañana siguiente George se despertó el primero.

- Herms mi amor, es sábado, y hoy podemos ir a Hogsmade, asi que vamos a desayunar y luego vamos a dar una vuelta ¿quieres? – dijo mientras despertaba a su castaña.

- Mmm….está bien...ya me levanto… - dijo todavía muy dormida.

Se levantaron y como ya era un poco tarde fueron directo al gran comedor a desayunar, para luego irse a Hogsmade.

- ¿Dónde se metieron? – dijo Ginny en cuanto llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Bueno…pues… - empezó Hermione pero Ginny la interrumpió.

No es necesario que contestes, ya lo sospecho, por que seguro estaban tan apurados que no tuvieron tiempo de peinarse ¿no? – dijo soltando una risita.

Hermione y George se arreglaron como pudieron y se sentaron un poco ruborizados.  
La castaña miró disimuladamente a la mesa de Slytherin, y ahí estaba Malfoy, viéndolos desde que entraron al gran comedor con una cara de odio hacia George.

- Amor come que si no te vas a desmayar… - dijo el pelirrojo dándole una cucharada de cereal.

- Gracias pero ¿sabes? ¿Porque no vas con Fred a Hogsmade? Es que tengo que terminar algunas cosas.

- Mmm…pero quería estar contigo… - dijo dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello.

- Pero ve, no sólo por que tenga tarea tienes que quedarte aquí aburriéndote. Luego cuando vuelvas prometo estar contigo todo el tiempo que quieras, o si no simplemente termino rápido mis deberes y nos vemos alla…¿si?

- Mmm…me parece mejor el vernos allí…y luego pasar todo el tiempo restante juntos… - dijo con una sonrisa seductora en los labios.

George, ya tenia planeada su venganza contra Malfoy, y esperaba hacerla en Hogsmade, y la verdad era mejor que Hermione no estuviese ahí. La mañana pasó muy rápido y George ya estaba camino a Hogsmade, junto con Fred y Angelina, y para su mala suerte, Katie.

Angelina estaba abrazada a Fred y vez en cuando se daban un beso, Ketie miraba a George con una sonrisa picara, y George simplemente la ignoraba. Llegaron a Hogsmade, y George les dijo:

- Hey, tengo algo que hacer, no me esperen.

Fred y Angelina se despidieron, pero Ketie le agarró mientras los otros se alejaban.

- ¿Que es lo que tienes que hacer George?

- No te importa.

- Seguro te verás con tu novia…Granger – dijo molesta..

- No, la verdad la veré después – dijo alejándose – te veo luego ¡adiós!

- ¡¡George!! – le dijo antes de que se fuera.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Porqué la prefieres a ella? ¡¡No lo puedo creer teniéndome a mi a tu lado desde siempre!!, somos amigos desde 1º año, y tu prefieres a…….¡a una sangre sucia!

- ¡¡No te atrevas a llamarla asi!! – dijo sacando su varita.

- ¿Piensas atacarme? ¡¡No me importa!! ¡¡Hazlo si quieres, pero te seguiré amando!! ¡¡Y tarde o temprano te tendre conmigo!!

- Eso ni lo sueñes, porque amo a Hermione, ¡y no la dejaría por una chica como tu!

- George, no te podrás resistir, ya lo verás caerás a mis pies….me encargaré personalmente de que sea así. – dicho eso se alejó, dejando al pelirrojo enojado.

George fue en busca de aquel rubio que se atrevió a besar a su novia. Lo encontró caminando con sus matones Crabbe y Goyle.

- ¡Hey¡ ¡¡Malfoy!! – grito George.

- ¿Que quieres Weasley? – dijo acercándose y dejando a Crabbe y Goyle en una tienda.

- Quería hablar contigo, pero no aquí.

Se fueron a un callejón bastante apartado de Hogsmade.

- Bueno Malfoy, tengo algunas cosas que aclarar contigo.

- Apresúrate comadreja que no tengo tu tiempo. – dijo mirándolo con desprecio.

- Bueno….en 1º lugar – le dio un puñetazo en la cara que tiro a Malfoy al piso – no te vuelvas a meterte con Hermione. En 2º lugar – otro puñetazo, esta vez en el estomago – me entero de que intentas algo con ella, y me las pagaras muy caro huroncito.  
Y por ultimo.. – le metió una pastilla a la boca y le dio una patada en las pelotas.- …no te metas con un Weasley - se empezó a alejar del callejón dejando a Malfoy tirado en el suelo con la nariz sangrando, con un dolor insoportable entre las piernas, con unas manchas horribles en la cara por la pastillita de George, y totalmente confundido y sin saber porque estaba así, por la pastilla.. – ¡¡NO TE ACERQUES A HERMIONE!! – gritó el pelirrojo cuando salió del callejón.

Salió de ahí con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios, y vio que cerca de ahí había dos chicas discutiendo con las varitas listas para embrujarse la una a la otra. Se acercó un poco mas y vislumbró a Hermione y Katie.

- No te acerques a George, te juro que si te acercas, o haces algo en contra de nosotros, me las pagaras Bell.

- ¿Y qué me hará una sangre sucia como tú? ¿Me atacarás con un libro, talvez? – soltó una carcajada.

- Furnunculus!! – grito Hermione y Katie no pudo reaccionar ante la rapidez de la castaña. Empezaron a salirle cosas asquerosas en la cara y Katie salió corriendo de ahí hacia el colegio.

- Me las vas a pagar Granger ¡¡por quitarme a George, y por esto!! – gritó mientras se iba.

- Mmm…Muy bien echo, veo que estas aprendiendo de mi ¿no? – dijo George abrazando por atrás a Hermione.

- Pues ya ves que yo aprendo muy rápido… - se dio la vuelta y le dio un beso en los labios, que se fue haciendo mas fogoso, y mas "salvaje" como decía Fred.

--

Hermione y George entraron al castillo después de pasear un poco por Hogsmade. Todavía era algo temprano asi se fueron a la sala común de Gryffindor a pasar el rato hasta que anocheciera. Se sentaron en un sillón cerca de la chimenea, estaban abrazados, y en los otros sillones estaban, Harry y Ginny, y Ron, cada quien en lo suyo. El cuadro de la dama Gorda se abrió y entro Katie Bell con la cara ya normal, miró con odio a Hermione y le dedicó una sonrisa descarada a George.

- George….tengo un mal presentimiento. – dijo la castaña mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Sobre qué? – le dijo él acariciándole una mejilla.

- Sobre Katie, creo que intentará separarnos, y no quiero que se interponga entre nosotros…

- No te preocupes, no lo hará, no se lo permitiré, te lo prometo.

Hermione no dijo nada más y se acomodó en el hombro de George, se sentía tan segura a su lado…

Después de estar un rato con los chicos Hermione y Ginny se fueron a dormir.

- ¿No son estupendas? – dijo Harry viendo a Ginny entrar en su cuarto.

- Sí… no sé que haría sin Luna... – dijo Ron con una sonrisa de típico enamorado.

- Realmente, es increíble como podemos llegar a amarlas tanto así como para no poder vivir sin ellas. – dijo George.

- Ohh….los tres enamorados, prefiero no llegar a estar asi. – dijo Fred que llegó justo cuando Ron habló.

- Jajaja…ya te llegará, hermanito – dijo George levantándose y subiendo a su cuarto, sin esperar que al dia siguiente, no iba a pensar lo mismo sobre el amor.

--

Katie entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta con un portazo.

_"No puedo creer __que George prefiera a esa traga-libros y no a mí, pero ya verá, le mostraré que ella no lo quiere, aunque la tenga que manipular…pero…necesito ayuda y se exactamente a__ quien pedírsela."  
_  
Se acercó a una mesa que estaba cerca, tomó un pergamino sin usar y una pluma y empezó a escribir.

_Si quieres __que Hermione sea tuya, nos veremos en la sala de trofeos a las 24:00, no faltes tengo un plan que nos ayudara a ambos a conseguir lo que__ queremos.  
_  
Dobló el pergamino y lo sujetó a la pata de su lechuza.

- Llévale esta carta a Draco Malfoy, Isis. – le dijo a su lechuza, esta la miro y salió por la ventana.

En la sala común de Slytherin, Malfoy estaba en uno de los sillones, maldiciendo al que le golpeo y le puso esa maldición en la cara. Las manchas ya no estaban.

- Maldito sea el

que me hizo esto. ¿Seguro que no saben quien fue? – les dijo a Crabbe y a Goyle.

- Ya te lo dijimos Draco, te encontramos en el callejon después de que nos dijiste que ibas al baño, ya ya estabas malherido.

George se habí

a ocupado de borrarles la memoria a Crabbe y a Goyle por que sabia que Malfoy los interrogaría.

- Bueno…ya averiguaré quien fue…

Una carta le cayó en el regazo, Malfoy la agarro y la abrió.

- Pero que demonios…. – dijo fijándose el reloj, eran las 23:55.

- Este…tengo algo que hacer, ya regreso. – les dijo a sus matones, salió de la sala común y fue directamete a la sala de trofeos. Tuvo suerte de no encontrarse con ningún profesor. Entró a la sala y vio una silueta parada en medio de la sala observando algunos trofeos.

- ¿Hola? – dijo Malfoy en cuanto entró.

- Hola Draco, sabia que vendrías. – le dijo una voz femenina.

- ¿Quién eres? – dijo acercándose un poco mas.

- Katie Bell, Gryffindor, 7º año. – dijo dándose la vuelta y estrechándole la mano a Mafoy.

- ¿Y que es lo que quieres conmigo?

- Bueno, pues, te he estado observando, y noté

que estas interesado en Granger.

- ¿Que? ¿Yo con la sangre sucia? Esa... – negó el rubio.

- No trates de mentirme, te vi acosándola.

- Bueno, es cierto, pero ¿que quieres con eso?

- Pues mira tú estas interesado en la sangre sucia y yo en George, si nos unimos en esto los podemos separar.

- ¿Qué propones?

- Pues mira….mi plan es…..

--

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levanto y se comenzó a vestir, tenia pociones dobles con Slytherin, lo que significaba aguantar a Malfoy. Bajó a la sala común y ahí estaba George con Fred y Angelina, y bajando del cuarto de chicas de 7mo y 6º estaba Katie.

- Hola mi amor – dijo Hermione dándole un beso en los labios a George, haciendo que Katie se pusiera furiosa.

_"Disfruta mientras puedas Granger que muy pronto ya no podras."_ pensó Katie con una sonrisa malévola en los labios.

- ¿Vamos a desayunar? – dijo George mientras Harry Ron y Ginny bajaban de sus respectivas habitaciones. Todos se dirijieron juntos al gran comedor. Ahí Neville se separo del grupo dirigiéndose a la mesa de los Hufflepuffs. Ron y Harry le sonrieron al ver que se acercaba a Susan, ellos habien pasado toda la tarde juntos en Hogsmade, y se llevaron muy bien. Desayunaron y luego cada quien se fue a sus respectivas clases.

La clase de pociones como ya lo sospechaban fue muy aburrida. Hasta que snape les dijo que formaran parejas y para desgracia de Hermione, Ron y Harry se pusieron en uno, y al darse la vuelta buscando pareja, notó que sólo quedaba Malfoy. No tuvo opción y se juntó con él.

- ¿Feliz de estar conmigo Granger? – dijo el rubio.

- Ya quisieras Malfoy, esto sólo es por trabajo, así que cállate y haz lo que tienes que hacer.

El resto de la clase fue muy largo, Malfoy no dejaba de acosar a Hermione, hasta intentó meterle mano por debajo de la mesa, pero ella se dió cuenta y le lanzó un hechizo repelente.

Cuando terminaron la clase, Hermione se apresuro a guardar sus cosas para salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible, Harry y Ron fueron a buscar a Ginny y a Luna como siempre, y Hermione salió, sin darse cuenta de que Malfoy estaba afuera esperándola.

- Hola preciosa… - le dijo al oído cuando estaba saliendo por la puerta.

- Alejate Malfoy…- dijo casi corriendo justo hacia donde Draco quería que fuese.

- ¡¡George!! – gritó una chica detrás del gemelo pelirrojo.

- Déjame en paz Katie, ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo.

Katie iba detrás de él, acosándolo para llevarlo hacia las mazmorras.

Katie se le adelantó un poco a George y vió a Hermione alejándose de Malfoy, se ocultó para que ni George ni Hermione la vieran.

- Imperio…- susurró apuntando su varita hacia Hermione cuando se aseguró de que George la había visto.

- Draco… por favor hazlo de una vez, ya no puedo esperar. – dijo la voz de Hermione sin que ella lo puediera evitar.

- Como quieras preciosa – Draco se aseguró de que George estuviese mirando, se acercó a la castaña y la besó.

George se quedó estático viendo esa ecena.

- Mmm… Draco, que bueno es tenerte cuando esa comadreja no está, aunque obviamente te prefiero a tí… - dijo la voz de Hermione, y ella no podía creer lo que decía y hacia. Se acercó a Draco y lo volvió a besar.

Katie deshizo la maldición de Hermione, y ella se soltó de Malfoy. Se dió la vuelta, y vió a George, con lagrimas en los ojos totalmente petrificado.

- ¡¡George!! ¡¡no es lo que parece, te lo juro!! – le gritó Hermine pero el no le hizo caso, se dió la vuelta y se alejó.

- ¡¡Malfoy que me hiciste!! ¡¡eres un maldito!!

Katie salió de su escondite y se dirigió hacia Hermione

- Te advertí que no te metieras conmigo, Granger.

Dijo eso y se alejó por el mismo camino que había recorrido George.

George estaba golpeando una pared furioso con Hermione y consigo mismo.

- George…calmate.. – le dijo una voz muy conocida – te dije que ella no valia la pena, pero no te preocupes yo estoy dispuesta a estar contigo.

George se dio la vuelta y vio a Katie Bell parada a su lado, tendiéndole la mano, él la tomó.

- Está bien Katie, tenias razón.

_"¡¡Que estas haciendo!! ¡¡No la quieres, amas a Hermione!!, deberías hablarlo con ella antes de salir con Bell." No lo haré, ya no quiero a Hermione, ella me engañó, no pienso perdonarla."Bueno…haz lo que quieras"._ pensó el pelirrojo mientras caminaba sin rumbo, de la mano de Katie Bell.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9:

Hermione no podía creer lo que había pasado ¿Por qué había hecho eso con Malfoy? Ella no quería nada de eso. Todavia estaba ahí parada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mirando donde había estado George.

- Hermione, ahora que esa comadreja te dejó, probablemente por Bell, que tal si salimos, podemos pasar la noche en la sala de los menesteres… - le dijo Malfoy descaradamente.

- ¡¡Malfoy no quiero nada contigo!! ¡¡NADA!! – le dijo reaccionando al fin – así que no te me acerques porque terminaras mal si lo haces.

Hermione salió corriendo de ahí, en busca de alguien, alguien que la ayudase y la entendiese… no podía creer que en algún momento se sintiese atraída por ese hurón y en esos momentos solamente quería llorar, quería gritar, no podía hacer nada, lo había perdido todo, había perdido a su amor, él ya no la querría nunca más, ahora estaba feliz con Bell a su lado.

- ¿Hermione? – dijo una voz que ella conocía, pero que no reconoció. Levantó la cabeza y vió a un muchacho que se le acercaba.

- Seamus…. – dijo secándose las lagrimas de su rostro.

- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien? – dijo el muchacho acercándose para abrazarla.

- No…la verdad no estoy bien – dijo, realmente necesitaba a alguien con quien estar en ese momento.

- Ven…vamos a la sala común, necesitas descansar un poco…

- Gracias Seamus..

Los dos fueron a la sala común y ahí Seamus la dejo en un sillón y fue a buscarle algo de comida. Hermione no paraba de llorar…y para el colmo vió como el cuadro de la dama gorda se abría y dejaba entrar a una pareja tomada de la mano. Eran George y Katie. George miró hacia donde estaba Hermione y se le partió el corazón, allí estaba ella, llorando, con los ojos hinchadísimos, pálida, y lo estaba mirando. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, Hermione no aguantó más, soltó un chillido y se tapó la cara con las manos, no podía aguantar ver a su pelirrojo con otra chica.

George ¿me quieres acompañar a mi habitación? No hay nadie y tendríamos mucha privacidad..para..ya sabes. – le dijo Katie lo bastante fuerte como para que la castaña lo oyera.

- Mmm… pues sí, me encantaría. – dijo en el mismo tono, era demasiado orgulloso y le dolió ver a Hermione con otro chico, en especial con Malfoy.

Hermione vió como se alejaron, abrazados, hacia la habitación de Katie. No podía aguantar ese dolor, un puñal en el corazón, dejó que las lágrimas salieran otra vez, cuando vió que el retrato se abría otra vez, y Seamus entró con un plato de comida.

- Hermione, estas peor que antes, a este paso no serás nada más que un cuerpo sin alma, te traje algo de comida. Estás muy pálida.

- Gracias Seamus. ¿Viste a Harry o a Ron?

- Estaban con Ginny y Luna en el lago…dudo que vengan pronto.

- Bueno…gracias.

- De nada, ahora come, necesitas fuerzas.

Hermione comenzó a comer aunque sin ganas, quería hablar con Harry o con Ron, o con Ginny y Luna. Se dió cuenta de que Seamus la miraba con una mirada muy tierna, una mirada que sólo le dedicaba George. Hermione le sonrió, era reconfortante tener alguien que la apoyaba en ese momento.

- Hermione ¿porque estabas llorando? – le preguntó Seamus.

- Pues es que, no se que paso…no quería hacer nada de lo que hice…besé a Malfoy… en frente de George. Y él no me creyó cuando le dije que yo no lo quise hacer, y se fue, y ahora está con Katie haciendo quien sabe qué en la habitación de ella.

- ¿Cómo que besaste a Malfoy?

- No sé, fue extraño. Me alejaba de él, porque me estaba acosando… y de pronto me dí la vuelta y le dije que me besase de una vez, fue cuando ví a George.

- ¿Hiciste todo involuntariamente?

- Sí…no lo quería hacer, pero mi cuerpo…se manejaba solo, me sentí como una marioneta. Luego Katie salió de la nada y me dijo que no me metiese con ella, o sea todo estaba planeado por ella y por Malfoy.

- La maldición Imperius. – dijo finalmente Seamus.

- ¿Tú crees?

- No lo dudo, fue algo muy sucio por parte de una Gryffindor…

Hermione había dejado de llorar, por alguna razón la mirada de Seamus la tranquilizó. Seamus se acercó al rostro de Hermione, por un momento ella pensó que la iba a besar, per él solamente le limpió las últimas lagrimas con su mano. Cuando terminó, se quedaron un momento así, tan cerca que sentían sus respiraciones…pero el cuadro se abrió una vez más, haciendo que los dos se sobresaltaran.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Estás bien? – dijo Ginny que notó que la castaña había estado llorando.

- Creo que mejor me voy – dijo Seamus – Espero que te mejores – le dió un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

- Sí… estoy mejor Ginny, gracias. – dijo la castaña mirando a Seamus que estaba subiendo al cuarto de los chicos.

- ¿Pero que pasó? – le preguntó Ron sentándose a su lado.

Hermione les contó todo.

- Herms, mi hermano es un cabezota, no puedo creer que salga con Katie así como así, él debería haber hablado antes contigo. – le dijo Ginny.

- Sí….pero ya no importa Ginny, sólo me queda olvidarlo…talvez nunca fuimos el un para el otro…

- Herms no te rindas tan fácil, lo vuestro era algo hermoso, y me consta. Habla con él, acláralo todo. – Le dijo Harry.

- Harry, mientras él ande con Bell, no pienso aclarar nada, no puedo creer como me reemplazó tan fácilmente, tan rápido. – dijo Herms, las lágrimas estaban apunto de salir.

- Te apoyo amiga, fue una idiotez de parte de George arreglarse tan rápido con Katie. – le dijo Ginny.

- Sí, yo también te apoyo, mi hermano siempre fue así, aunque cuando puedas, aclara las cosas con él, no lo puedes dejar así.- le dijo Ron.

- Bueno, y cambiando de tema ¿qué pasa con Seamus? – le dijo Ginny.

- Pues…no sé…fue extraño, por un momento me miró, con tanto cariño, como sólo me miraba George, en ese momento dejó de llorar, sólo pensaba en Seamus, en esa mirada, y pensé que me besaría, pero me secó una lágrima y luego nos quedamos un tiempo mirándonos, estábamos tan cerca que sentía su respiración.

- Sí, me dí cuenta de que algo pasaba, o estaba por pasar. – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- Pero no sé…no quisiera hacer lo mismo que George me hizo…así que voy a esperar, unos días, antes de pensar en cualquier cosa. – dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa que le había salido viendo a Seamus.

_"Es tan hermosa… ¿cómo no me había fijado antes en ella?"_ pensaba Seamus recostado en su cama. _"Debo pasar más tiempo con ella, conocerla más, como acaba de terminar con George debo esperar antes de cualquier cosa…."_

Hermione todavía estaba triste, habían pasado una semana después de lo ocurrido con Malfoy, y ella no podía aguantar ver a George con Katie, besándose a cada momento, delante de ella, cada vez que los veía lloraba, pero siempre aparecia un chico, que últimamente estuvo muy pendiente de Hermione, siemrpe la consolaba, y le decía que no valía la pena estar mal por un estúpido como George. Una tarde Hermione paseó cerca del lago, y había visto a Goerge encima de Katie haciendo…cosas indecorosas, y se puso tan mal que se fue al castillo, en la entrada se encontró con alguien.

- Hermione ¿otra vez llorando? – le dijo una voz masculina.

- Oh Seamus, es que no puedo evitarlo, simplemente me duele mucho verlos juntos. – le dijo abrazándolo.

- Hermione tienes que olvidarlo…por lo menos un tiempo, hasta que se decidan a arreglar las cosas… necesitas deistraerte, sacarte a George de la mente.

- Sí…tienes razón Seamus, necesito depejarme un tiempo.

- Bueno ¿quieres dar un paseo?

- Sí..me encantaría…

Ultimamente Hermione pasaba mucho tiempo con Seamus, paseando, comiendo, o simplemente pasando el tiempo sentados bajo algún árbol, en el lago, o en la sala común cerca del fuego. Para placer de Hermione, George había notado eso, y cada vez que los veía juntos se ponía muy celoso, y miraba a Seamus con cara de querer matarlo.

Caminaron por el exterior del colegio, y decidieron sentarse a la sombra de un árbol…cerca de donde había visto los hipogrifos en una clase con Hagrid.

- ¿Recuerdas los hipogrifos que Hagrid nos mostró? – le dijo Seamus.

- Sí, me acuerdo muy bien, en especial de Buckbeack – dijo la castaña acordándose de su tercer año.

- ¿Qué le pasó al final? Se rumoreó que no lo habían matado.

- Sí…la verdad Harry y yo lo salvamos, Ron no estaba con nosotros porque tenía la pierna rota…

Al ver la cara de asombro de Seamus, comenzó contarle la histora de cómo salvaron a Buckbeack, el gira-tiempos – Sirius Black, obviamente no le dijo nada de que ellos lo ayudaron a escapar, ni que fuera padrino de Harry, ya que lo seguían buscando porque Petergrew escapó.

- …Y pues estaba muy asustada, la verdad no me gusta volar…prefiero estar en tierra.

- Wow…si que hicieron muchas cosas ¿no?

- Sí…

Pasaron un buen rato hablando sobre sus años en Hogwarts… hasta que..

- Hermione…me pareces muy linda ¿sabes? – le dijo Seamus mirándola a los ojos.

- Gracias… - le dijo ella ruborizándose.

- Mira, sé que todavía sientes algo muy por George…pero como ya te dije debes darte un tiempo para despejar tu mente…y me preguntaba…si quicieras hacerlo conmigo…no te obligo a nada…si después de un tiempo sigues sintiendo lo que sientes por George, y aclaráis las cosas entre, lo entenderé perfectamente y no me interpondré.

- Seamus…no sé…no quiero que salgas lastimado…

- No te preocupes…sé lo que puede pasar, y lo que no…y me arriesgaré…quien sabe si al final terminamos bien.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Completamente.

Sin decir más, Seamus se acerco a Hermione tanto que sentían sus respiraciones. Cortaron ese pequeño espacio que quedaba entre sus bocas, y se unieron en un tierno beso…su primer beso… Cuando se separaron, Seamus le dedico una sonrisa muy linda, haciendo que Hermione dejara de lado por un tiempo lo que sentía por George.

Volvieron al castillo tomados de la mano, cuando estaban llegando a la entrada vieron a otra pareja que se acercaba…eran George y Katie. Seamus apretó la mano de Herms y luego la abrazó por la cintura, Hermione le sonrió, y luego se volteó para ver a George.

George miró con odio a Seamus al ver a abrazaba a Hermione y luego su mirada se cruzó con la de la castaña. Ella lo miró como si no hubiera pasado nada… luego miró a Katie y se alegró al ver que ella miraba feo a George por quedarse petrificado mirando a Hermione, luego volvió a mirar al pelirrojo, le dedicó una sonrisa descarada, y entró al castillo con Seamus.

George no lo podía creer.

"No debí subestimarla, pensé que ella no haría nada y esperaría a que yo intentase hablar con ella… pero me equivoqué, ahora será mucho mas difícil aclarar las cosas…"


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10:

Hermione y Seamus entraron al castillo dejando a George sorprendido en la puerta y con Katie reprendiéndolo por haberse quedado así cuando los vió juntos.

- Bueno…por lo menos él ya sabe de lo nuestro… - dijo Seamus con una sonrisa.

- Si…jaja…¿viste su cara?... casi se muere… - sijo Hermione muy divertida.

- Sí… Hermione…dime….

- ¿Sí?

- ¿No estarás conmigo para causarle celos a George, verdad?– dijo Seamus con una expresión medio triste en su rostro.

- Seamus… - dijo poniéndose frente a él y mirándolo a los ojos. – Si acepté estar contigo, no fue para darle celos a George…fue porque, me diste todo tu apoyo en este tiempo…cuando estoy contigo…olvido lo que pasó, no te digo que no sienta algo por él, pero, quiero tratar de olvidarlo, dejarlo en mi pasado, después de lo que me hizo…ni siquiera trató de arreglar las cosas, y salió con Katie…asi que…necesito que me ayudes…a olvidarlo.

Se acercó a Seamus, y le dió un beso en los labios…más apasionado que el primero, sin darse cuenta de que algunas personas los estaban mirando, asombrados…por la nueva parejita.

- ¡¡Hey!! ¡¡Felicidades!! – dijo una voz femenina, era Luna que estaba con Ron.

Hermione y Seamus se separaron u poco sobresaltados, y se acercaron donde estaban Ron y Luna, y venían llegando Harry y Ginny.

- Que bien que por fín estén juntos…ya me lo veía venir – dijo Ron abrazando a la pareja.

- ¡¡Sí!! Al fín, así podrás dejar de lado…..todo… -dijo Ginny y vió como George entraba con Katie y los miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

De la nada alguien agarró a Hermione diciendo "tengo que hablar contigo", Seamus estaba desconcertado, la dijo:

- ¡Te espero!

- Sí ¡ahora vuelvo! – dijo tratando de soltarse.

- Tenemos que hablar… en cuanto tengas tiempo, porque veo que ahora no puedes. – le dijo un pelirrojo que ella conocía muy bien...Fred.

- Fred…lo que sea que me quieras decir hazlo ahora, pero date prisa, porque Seamus me está esperando.

- Por eso tenemos que hablar en otro momento…además que aquí nos pueden ver. – dijo esto mirando a todos lados, pues no quería que George supiera que estaba hablando con Hermione, o que quería hablar con ella, sobre ellos. (Herms y George)

- Bueno…sólo buscame esta noche en la sala común, le dire a Seamus que quieres que te ayude con alguna tarea o algo así.

- Está bien, gracias Herms.

Hermione estaba volviendo hacia donde estaban Seamus, Ron Harry Ginny y Luna, esperándola. Cuando alguien la tapó la boca y la metió a un aula vacía.

_"Que demonios ¿es qué nadie me quiere dejar estar con Seamus?"_

Cuando la soltó, se dió la vuelta y para su mala suerte ahí estaba nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Como estás Granger? – le dijo como si nada.

- Que te importa, Malfoy.– se dio la vuelta pero la volvió a agarrar, y la acercó más hacia él.

- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

- Bueno pues…tenemos algo pendiente ¿no crees?- dijo acercándose más a los labios de la castaña.

- Pues no, no tenemos nada pendiente Malfoy, ya te dije que contigo no quiero nada…¿entendiste? – le dijo separándose un poco de él.

- Pues no, no entiendo… - dijo y se lanzó a los labios de la castaña, pero ella fue mas rápida y se alejó lo suficiente para que sólo fuera un roce, y darle una bofetada.

- No te acerques Malfoy, ya te lo dije, además estoy saliendo con Seamus, y no pienso dejar que tu arruines mi vida, porque mi vida no la arruina nadie y menos tú.

Sin decir más dejó a Malfoy solo en la sala y fue donde estaban Seamus y los demás.

- ¿Porqué tardaste tanto? – le preguntó Seamus abrazandola por la cintura.

- Ohh…pues…es que Fred…me dijo que si hoy lo podía ayudar en unos deberes de Encantamientos…supongo que es algo escrito, porque no creo que necesite ayuda con la varita… y le estaba explicando un poco sobre el tema.

- Bueno…que tal si vamos a comer algo, y luego vamos a la sala común.

- Ok…

Comieron algo los 6 y luego fueron hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, ahí se separaron, Ron se fue al cuarto de los chicos, Harry y Ginny, al de las chicas, y Hermione y Seamus se quedaron en la sala. Al otro lado de la sala común Fred le hacia señales a Hermione para decirle de que ya era la hora de hablar.

- Seamus me voy a ayudar a Fred ¿está bien? No me esperes, voy a tardar…jaja…conociéndolo.-le dio un beso en los labios y salió de la sala común. Fred no tardó en seguirla, y alguien se dio cuenta de eso, y fue directamente donde Seamus.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres con Hermione? – le dijo un pelirrojo con un tono un tanto brusco.

- ¿Porqué te interesa, no se supone que la dejaste por Katie minutos después del "problema" que tuvieron sin si quiera hablar con ella? – le dijo Seamus con la misma brusquedad.

- Eso a ti no te interesa – dijo un poco resentido – pero respondeme ¿que quieres con ella? No creo que la quieras de verdad.

- Pues, aunque no lo creas así es, la quiero, por lo menos como no supiste quererla, o apreciarla, y pienso hacer que ella se olvide de ti, porque la hiciste sufrir mucho.

- ¿Quieres decir que no se olvido de mi? – dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos.

- Lamentablemente no, pero ella quiere olvidarte, como no hiciste ni el mas minimo esfuerzo por hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas, no piensa sufrir más por ti, y quiero ayudarla.

- Pues, espero que no le hagas nada.

- ¡Ja! Mira quien habla, no eres más que un aprovechado ¡nunca quisiste a Hermione!

- ¡¡No te atrevas a decir eso!! La quiero mucho, es decir, la quise mucho…- dijo en ese instante, pero ya había metido la pata.

- Si la quieres tanto como dices ¿porqué no dejas tu orgullo de lado y hablas con ella?

- Espera ¿porque me aconsejas eso? Se supone que quieres estar con ella…

- Pues porque la quiero, y sé que ella todavía te quiere a ti, y sé que nunca llegara a quererme como a ti. Quiero que ella sea feliz, y sé que la única forma de que sea totalmente feliz…es…lamentablemente a tu lado.

- Vaya…realmente la quieres ¿no? Creo que mejor no me interpongo…y me resigno.

- No lo hagas, habla con ella, arregla las cosas, pero primero habla con Katie tampoco la dejes a ella así como así.

- Gracias Seamus, y perdón.

- No hay de qué.

Hermione, tengo que hablar contigo, sobre George. – le dijo su gemelo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar sobre él? – le dijo algo irritada.

- Pues, mira conozco a mi hermano, y te consta, y sé que es demasiado orgulloso para hablar contigo, pero te sigue queriendo, y si salió con Katie fue sólo por la rabia del momento, te lo aseguro, habla con él, arreglen las cosas.

- Fred…no estoy segura de que tu hermano quiera arreglar las cosas…

- ¡¡Pero yo si!! Sabes que sí… hazlo, por favor, no soporto verlo así…

- ¿Cómo?

- Pues… no le digas nunca que te dije algo sobre él….jaja…pero está muy mal…llora casi todas las noches…escribe un monton de cosas cursis…escucha música…romantica…¡¡eso es increíble!! Está muy mal Hermione, por favor arreglen las cosas, ya pasó más de un mes, no os merecéis sufrir tanto.

- Lo voy a pensar Fred, es que ahora sería complicado, estoy saliendo con Seamus, y sé que me dijo que lo entendería si decido arreglar todo con George, pero quiero darle una oportunidad, estuvo todo este tiempo a mi lado, fue un gran amigo…fue, casi como George…

- Entiendo… pero no dejes que pase mucho tiempo…Hermione, me duele ver tan mal a mi hermano… y además que él ya no soporta estar cerca de Katie, es insoportable la verdad, nunca me cayó muy bien, jeje.

- Pues, en ese caso, que sufra un poco más con ella, para que aprenda a no tomar deciciones precipitadas sólo por rabia, solo un tiempo, no te preocupes – añadió al ver la cara de Fred.

--

Hermione y Fred volvieron a la sala común y cuando entraron Herms vio que Seamus seguía esperándola en el sillón donde lo dejó. Y Fred vio a Angelina hablando animadamente con George y Katie, esta ultima miro con rabia a Hermione cuando entró y luego siguió hablando, y George, vio como entraban juntos, miró a Fred con cara de "tenemos que hablar" a lo que Fred solamente asintió mientras abrazaba a Angelina.

- Hola Seamus ¿me esperaste mucho? – dijo la castaña sentándose a su lado y tomándole la mano.

- Mmm… Pues no la verdad no, tuve con que distraerme – le respondió mirándola tiernamente.

- Que bueno…jeje…Fred ya me volvía loca pidiéndome ayuda a cada segundo…jaja.

- Seguro…

- Seamus ¿estás bien? Estás un poco…raro…

- Estoy bien Herms, es sólo que estaba pensando…todavía quieres a George ¿verdad?– le dijo poniéndose en frente de ella y tomandole ambas manos.

- Seamus sabes que si, pero ya te dije que quiero olvidarlo, quiero estar contigo.

- Hermione….él te sigue queriendo…y yo…no quisiera interponerme…lo que tenéis es muy grande…en serio, creo que lo mejor es que seamos solo amigos.

- Seamus, tomé una decisión, y fue la de…hacer sufrir un poco a George, que según Fred para él es una tortura estar con Katie. Y hasta que no termine con ella. Pues que sufra, estaré contigo, si tu quieres.

- Hermione….sólo dime una cosa más.

- Lo que sea.

- ¿Tengo alguna oportunidad? – le dijo mirándola a los ojos con miedo de la respuesta.

- Seamus….no quiero que te hagas ilusiones….pero sigo con la idea de olvidarme de George…y tú me ayudarías mucho…o sea, que talvez si tengas oportunidades conmigo…sólo que no te ilusiones mucho…

- Está bien, pero si George te dice algo de que quiere hablar contigo, o algo por el estilo, avísame antes, y no después de hablar con él ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí…te lo prometo. – sin decir más se acercó a él y lo beso…fue un beso tierno, con mucho cariño.

- Fred…¿se puede saber que estabas haciendo con Hermione? – le dijo su hermano gemelo cuando entraron en su habitación.

- Nada….sólo hablé con ella.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? – se notaba que estaba algo asustado por saber que era lo que habían hablado.

- Pues….la verdad, que deberían arreglar las cosas porque los dos están sufriendo mucho.

- ¿Y ella que te dijo?

- Pues que lo iba a pensar…por Seamus.

- Ah. – dijo secamente el pelirrojo

En los siguientes días George estaba mal, no sabía si tenía oportunidad de volver con Hermione, además Katie estaba ahí siempre para joderle la vida, y siempre que se decidía hablar con Hermione y terminar de una vez con Katie, veía a la castaña besándose con Seamus , o tomados de la mano…y los celos le invadían y sólo podía ir con Katie a "vengarse" pero ya no servía de nada, Hermione estaba "en lo suyo" con su nuevo novio.

- Fred…no se que hacer. – George al fín se decidió a contarle todo lo que pasaba a su hermano, ya que el sólo lo sabia gracias a su conexión.

- ¿No sabes que hacer con qué? – le dijo Fred, haciéndose el loco.

- Es que…no sé si hablar con Hermione o no…presiento que ya no quiere nada conmigo…está tan feliz con Seamus….no sé…creo que lo dejare todo así.

- ¡¡George no te rindas!! – le dijo tomándolo por los hombros. – Hermione te sigue queriendo….yo lo sé..me consta, y también se que la quieres….sólo dale un tiempo para que hable con Seamus, además tienes que hablar antes con Katie, no me cae bien, ni nada…..pero tampoco la puedes dejar como si nada, y sin hablar con ella como lo hiciste con Hermione, sé que es diferente no me mires asi, pero es mejor.

- Sí…. Creo que tienes razón, cortaré con Katie, para mostrarle a Hermione que no la quiero, y luego hablare con ella. Espero que se solucione todo….


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11:

Pasaron algunos días y George solo pensaba en cortar con Katie y hablar con Hermione, todavía no tenía ni idea de cómo haría lo segundo, porque estaba seguro de que Hermione era muy feliz con Seamus y que no volvería con él. Pasó el tiempo y llegó diciembre con las navidades, los Weasleys, Hermione, Harry y Luna se quedarían en Hogwarts. George había decidido que cortaría con Katie antes de las fiestas, y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

- Katie…tengo que hablar contigo – le dijo una mañana seriamente.

- Claro George. – le dijo Katie intrigada.

- Pues….Katie estuve pensando, y lo nuestro es un error, no te quiero, y lo sabes, sabes que sigo queriendo a Hermione, ya no puedo seguir con esta farsa – le dijo en un tono seco.

- Jajajaja….sí, eso yo ya lo sabía…pero George ¿no te das cuenta de que ella ya te olvidó? – le dijo con un tono burlón, al igual que su sonrisa. – ¿o es que no notaste como se besa con Seamus? Y eso que lo hace en tu cara…jajaja…ya no te quiere, así que aprovecha que hay alguien dispuesta a estar contigo, aunque tú no quieras.

- No. Katie, ya no quiero seguir con esto, ya te lo dije, y es mi última decisión. – sin decir más se alejó de ahí, dejando a Katie con una mirada de rabia, que decía claramente "me las pagarás Weasley".

A George no le importó como se lo hubiese tomado Katie, lo único que quería era esperar a las navidades para hablar con Hermione.

Hermione y Seamus estaban sentados en el lago, Seamus estaba recostado en las piernas de Hermione.

- Seamus….¿te quedarás aquí en las navidades? – le dijo una castaña mientras acariciaba su pelo.

- No…no podré, mi madre me dijo que esta navidad la pasaríamos con unos tíos en París, así que no podré quedarme.

- Ohh, bueno…

- ¿Quieres volver al castillo? – le dijo enderezándose.

- Sí…volvamos.

Se tomaron de la mano y volvieron al castillo, en cuanto entraron Seamus le dijo a Hermione que estaba cansado y que se iria a dormir un poco. Hermione estaba caminando por los pasillo, pensando en todo lo que había pasado, George, Seamus, incluso Malfoy. Cuando vio que George se acercaba a ella. La castaña no sabia que hacer, si salir corriendo de ahí, o enfrentarse al pelirrojo. Pero ya era tarde para escapar.

- ¡¡Hermione!! – le dijo.

- George… - dijo algo sorprendida, y agachó la cabeza.

- Necesito hablar contigo…

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre….nosotros.

- George, ya no hay ningún nosotros, estás con Katie y yo estoy saliendo con Seamus, así que creo que no podríamos hablar de "nosotros" – sin poder evitarlo, al decir eso se le escapo una lagrima.

- No…no entiendes, Hermione fuí un completo idiota, y además corté con Katie, nunca la quise, sólo estaba con ella por rabia…quisiera aclarar todo entre nosotros.

Pero no pudieron decirse más, porque una voz idéntica a la de George lo llamó.

- ¡¡George tenemos un ultimo entrenamiento de quidittch…ahora!! – le dijo su hermano gemelo – pero, creo que puedes tardar un poco – agregó al ver con quién estaba, Fred era de las personas que mas deseaba que se arreglase todo entre su hermano y Hermione, y él lo había arruinado… - perdón… - se apresuro a decir, y salió de ahí, hacia el campo de quidittch.

- Tengo que ir ¿podemos hablar luego?

- Claro…estaré en la sala común, puedes buscarme cuando acabe tu entrenamiento.

- Está bien… - le dio un beso en la mejilla, que hizo que ambos se estremeciesen .

Hermione estaba entrando a la sala común, tenía que hablar con Seamus, se lo había prometido… cuando ella entró, él estaba saliendo de la habitación de los chicos.

- ¡¡Seamus!! ¡¡Necesito hablar contigo!!

Seamus se acercó a ella, le dió un beso en los labios y luego se sentaron en uno de los sillones de la sala.

- ¿De que quieres hablar Herms?

- Pues…iré al grano…me he encontrado con George y me ha dicho que había roto con Katie y que quería hablar sobre "nosotros", que quería arreglarlo.

- Oh…bueno…pues…que bueno Herms – dijo finjiendo una sonrisa.

- Lo siento mucho Seamus…pero tengo el presentimiento de que todo se arreglará…en verdad lo siento.

- Herms, te dije que sabía a lo que me enfrentaba cuando te propuse que fueras mi novia…sabía que tarde o temprano arreglarían las cosas…y pues…ya lo veía venir…Espero que seas feliz…es lo único que me importa…y la verdad creo que con George serás feliz…

- Gracias Seamus…realmente me ayudaste mucho…

Hermione le dio un beso en los labios, el último beso…y luego Seamus volvió a su habitación…dejando a Hermione en la sala esprando a su pelirrojo…

--

En el entrenamiento de quidittch, George no podía concentrarse, tenia su mente en el pasillo donde se encontraba hace un momento con Hermione. No podía dejar de pensar en ella.

- ¡¡Hey, George!! ¡¡Pon mas atención que una bludger casi te deja sin cabeza!! – le gritó Harry.

- ¿Qué? Oh...sí, sí perdón. – Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

El entrenamiento estaba terminando, y George seguía algo distraído… pensando en esa castaña que estaba esperándolo…en lo que iba a decirle…y lo que escucharía…tenía miedo...pero a la vez se sentía seguro de sí mismo… un grito lo despertó...

- ¡¡George, cuidado!! – le dijo su hermano Ron, que estaba en los postes.

George se dio la vuelta para ver a Ron, pero no lo llego a ver, una bludger le dió de lleno en el estómago, haciendo que se callese de su escoba. Estaba cayendo…pensó que seria el fin, ya que estaba como a 30m de altura…pensó en Hermione…ya no la vería más, y no habían arreglado las cosas…se sintió muy mal por eso…cuando su caída se detuvo a tan solo 2 metros del piso. Alguien lo había salvado. George se puso de pie, después de que lo dejaran suavemente en el piso, se dio la vuelta para ver a su salvador…

- ¿Seamus?– dijo algo asombrado por ver a aquel muchacho con la varita aun levantada.

- Hola…. – bajó la varita – quería hablar contigo, Hermione me dijo que tenían entrenamiento de quidittch así que vine, justo a tiempo para detener tu caída.

Fred que había intentando agarrar a George, sin éxito. Se acerco a ellos corriendo...

- ¿George estás bien?

- Sí, sí…gracias…Seamus me salvó..

Fred miro a Seamus…le dijo "gracias" y se fue con el resto del equipo que observaba de lejos…

- George….quería hablar contigo..como ya te dije.. – le dijo apartándolo un poco, aunque no fue necesario porque el equipo se estaba yendo hacia los vestidores.

- ¿Sobre qué? – le dijo aunque tenía una ligera sospecha.

- Pues sobre Hermione… no le hagas mas daño…yo…no aguantaría verla sufrir otra vez…

- No te preocupes…no pienso dejarla ir otra vez…pase lo que pase…

- Bueno… eso era todo lo que te quería decir… - Seamus se dio la vuelta, pero George lo agarró.

- Gracias por no dejarla sola… y por entendernos…eres una gran persona Seamus.

Seamus sólo le dedicó una sonrisa y se fue hacia el lago…no tenía ganas de entrar en el castillo. Estaba caminando con la mirada agachada, cuando se tropezó con alguien.

- Perdón… -dijo torpemente Parvati Patil.

- No, perdóname tu a mí Parvati.– le dijo Seamus, que al notar su belleza se olvido en ese momento de todos sus problemas.- ¿Qué estabas haciendo tan solita?

- Me gusta mirar el lago.

- ¿Podría acompañarte?

- Pues…sí con gusto… - dijo la muchacha, tomó el brazo de Seamus, y juntos fueron hacia el lago.

Parvati estaba enamorada de Seamus… desde que lo vió en primer año. Seamus estaba enamorado de ella desde siempre, pero la fama de "marujas" que tenía lo había impedido acercarse y declararle sus sentimientos.

George se dirigía hacia los vestidores lo mas rápido que podía, todavía le dolía el estómago…la bludger le dió un golpe muy fuerte…pero no le importaba, sólo quería ir a la sala común donde Hermione le estaba esperando, se cambió y salió de los vestidores hacia el castillo.

- Hermione…¿porque no sales? Es un lindo día…además vi hace un rato que Seamus salió ¿porqué no fuiste con él? – Ginny se sentó al lado de Hermione, en uno de los sillones de la sala común de Gryffindor.

- No…es que…corté con Seamus…yo…bueno…George me pidió que hablaramos.

- ¿George? – Ginny no pudo disimular una sonrisa al escuchar eso. – ¿y que hay de Seamus? ¿Simplemente le dijiste "mira Seamus voy a volver con George así que adiós" o qué?

- No ¿como crees? Seamus fue el que me dijo que arreglase las cosas con George…que él lo entendería, pero solamente me pidió que le avisase antes de hablar con George…realmente Ginny, no sé que hubiera echo sin Seamus…me ayudó mucho, pero no pude olvidar a George, y por lo visto él tampoco me olvidó…él cortó con Katie, por eso me dijo que quería arreglar todo.

- Pues…¿sabes? Me alegro mucho…ya era hora, y en mi opinión, Seamus no era para ti, había química, pero no era como lo que tenias con George, no se…Seamus encontrará a alguien más, te lo aseguro, quien sabe, talvez ahora esté con alguien…jajaja…

- Gracias por tu apoyo Ginny…pero aun así, tengo miedo…¿y si George no me cree? – le dijo mientras una lagrima salía y bajaba por su mejilla.

- Hermione – le dijo Ginny limpiando la lagrima – te creerá, estoy segura…

En ese momento se abrió el retrato de la dama gorda y entraron los miembros del equipo.

- Bueno yo te dejo…Harry me espera. -le dijo mientras saludaba al ojiverde que fue el primero en entrar,Ron subió a su habitación a cambiarse para una cita que tenía con Luna, Angelina y Fred entraron tomados de la mano, los dos estaban en el equipo, detrás de ellos entraron Alicia Spinnet y Katie hablando animadamente, Alicia miró con rabia a Hermione antes de dirijirse a su habitación…y detrás de ellas entro George…que buscaba con la mirada a Hermione. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera, Hermione se levanto del sillón donde estaba se despidió de Ginny y los demás y salió por el cuadro.

- George ¿adonde vamos?

- Ya verás…es una sorpresa…

Caminaron por los pasillos, cada vez subían más alto, George agarró a Hermione de la mano, haciendo que los dos sintieran un cosquilleo en el estomago. Por fín llegaron a la sala de estronomia…donde había sido una de sus ultimas citas…Entraron y estaba todo como aquella vez, no había cambiado nada. El cielo seguía estrellado y la inscripción.

_Te amo…nunca lo dudes_

- George…esto..es hermoso…

- Bueno…si te acuerdas de aquella vez…pues había una canción también…y como quería que fuera igual…voy a ponerte una canción que estuve escuchando todos los días….mientras pensaba en ti…Hermione…yo nunca te olvidé y lo siento mucho…fuí un idiota por no escucharte…

- George…

- Shhh….no digas nada…no todavía..sólo escucha….

En ese momento George abrazó a Hermione por atrás mientras respiraba sobre su cuello…Hermione se estremecía, la canción comenzó a sonar.

Ves que aún te puedo tocar con un dedo de amor  
puedo hacerte temblar cuando escuchas mi voz  
no está todo perdido si quema mi fuego en tu piel  
cuando digo tu nombre.

Sé que no todo acabó, el amor sigue aquí  
esto no terminó, me miras con pasión  
tiene tanto poder lo que siento  
ves que lo nuestro es eterno.

Yo te puedo amar  
sólo dejate llevar.

Ves que mi amor es tu amor  
que tu ausencia es dolor  
que todo es melancolía y soledad si no estás,  
si te vas y no regresas nunca más.

Sé que aún te puedo llenar  
con mi roce en tu piel de pasión  
aún se puede salvar la ilusión  
para volver a respirar  
en tu corazón.

Ves que me acuerdo de cada detalle de tí  
que es mi unico sueño el hacerte feliz  
que no importa lo que haya pasado  
no importa el dolor si hoy estas a mi lado.

Yo te puedo amar  
sólo déjate llevar.

Ves que mi amor es tu amor  
que tu ausencia es dolor  
que todo es melancolía y soledad si no estás,  
si te vas y no regresas nunca más.

Sé que aún te puedo llenar  
con mi roce en tu piel de pasión  
aún se puede salvar la ilusión  
para volver a respirar  
en tu corazón.

- Hermione….te amo…en serio…y no pienso volver a perderte…

- George…tengo que explicarte lo que paso….fue…fue Katie ella me echo la maldición imperius…y me hizo decir lo que dije…no era cierto…yo nunca estaría con Malfoy…pero…fui una tonta…por no saber resistirme a esa maldición…el año pasado lo practicamos…y ahora pues..yo…lo siento mucho George…fue todo mi culpa…

Hermione abrazo muy fuerte a George

- No fue tu culpa…fui un cabezota por no escucharte…lo siento

- Te amo George…

- Yo también te amo, Hermione.

Sin decir más se unieron en un beso esperado por ambos…un beso lleno de amor y pasión…


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12:

Hermione y George se quedaron en la sala de astronomía…hablaban, se besaban, se miraban, en fin, los dos estaban muy enamorados, y no pensaban dejar que Malfoy y Katie arruinasen lo suyo otra vez. Para su suerte, se fueron de vacaciones a sus casas, por lo tanto iban a pasar unas hermosas navidades…sólo ellos dos y sus amigos.

El dia de navidad, Hermione se despertó al mismo tiempo que Ginny, encontraron muchos regalos a los pies de sus camas, Hermione abrió los suyos: Harry le había regalado un libro en runas; Ron le una pluma que no necesitaba tinta y que podía escribir con tinta invisible: Fred unos dulces y algunas bromas que hizo con George; Seamus una pulsera de plata con una H en el dije: sus padres algunas blusas. Pero ella esperaba un regalo de alguien en especial, desafortunadamente no lo encontró. Termino de abrir todos sus regalos, pero no había nada de George, ni siquiera una nota. Se puso un poco triste, porque todo el mundo le había regalado algo, hasta Fred. De repente, se abrió la puerta y apareció un enorme oso de peluche, casi del tamaño de la cama.

- ¡¡Sorpresa!! – dijo una voz muy familar, que parecía salir detrás de ese oso enorme.

- ¡¡George!! – dijo Hermione asombrada por ese peluche – ¿que haces? ¿Y eso?

- Bueno pues…quería darte mi regalo personalmente, además que era un poco grande ¿no crees? – le dijo dejando el oso en la cama de Hermione.

- Es hermoso….no debiste…gracias.

- Pues es sólo una parte de mi regalo…en todo el día, te daré unas cuantas cosas más.

Salieron del cuarto a desayunar. El gran comedor estaba adornado como siempre con los 12 árboles de navidad y había nieve por todas partes, se sentaron a desayunar, todos estaban en parejitas. En la mesa de Gryffindor estaban Hermione y George; Harry y Ginny; Ron y Luna; Fred y Angelina; Seamus y Parvati, en la mesa de Hufflepuff estaban Neville y Susan. Hermione observó a Seamus y a Parvati y cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Seamus se sonrieron mutuamente. Seamus estaba tomado de la mano con Parvati y ella estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Ves, que te dije Herms? – le dijo Ginny mientras los observaba – Seamus no se iba a quedar atrás.

- Sí…. Me alegro mucho por él.

Terminaron de desayunar y George le dijo a Hermione que le acpompañase a pasear por el lago.

- Herms ¿sabias que eres hermosa? – le dijo el pelirrojo mirando directamente a los ojos color miel de Hermione.

- Gracias.- dijo ella sonrojándose.

- No hay de que, sólo digo la verdad. – Se acercó a la castaña y le dio un beso en los labios, pero cuando abrieron sus bocas para juntar sus lenguas, George se separó de ella bruscamente, se había atragantado con algo en la garganta.

- George ¿estás bien? – dijo Hermione incorporándose dispuesta a ayudarlo.

George tosió en su mano, levantó la vista, y sonrió a la castaña, abrió su mano y ahí había un collar hermoso con un dije de corazón que decía "te amo"

- ¡¡George!! Me hiciste asustar….Dios es hermoso…gracias…

George le puso el collar a Hermione.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Sí….mucho, pero no debiste…con el oso fue suficiente.

- Nada es suficiente….te mereces mucho más que un oso… - dicho esto se unieron en un beso apasionado y se fueron recostando en la orilla del lago, hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

- ¡¡Hermione despierta!! – dijo George.

- Mmm…..no….estaba comoda aquí….

- Vamos, que si no te despiertas no podré darte mi último regalo.

- ¿Otro más? George…te pasas…..

- Jajajaja….bueno…ya levántate y sígueme.

Hermione y George se levantaron, estaba oscureciendo. George tomó la mano de Hermione y sin ningún aviso, le tapó los ojos con un hechizo.

- ¡¡George!! ¿Qué haces? – le dijo ella parándose en seco.

- Vamos, confía en mi….será lindo…

George le tomo por atrás guiándola, y la llevó hasta la sala de los menesteres.

Cuando llegaron George le quitó el hechizo a Hermione y ella se quedo paralizada con lo que estaba viendo…

--

Hermione estaba asombrada de lo que veía… en un lado de la habitación había una mesa para dos personas con velas, platos, cubiertos, estaba lista para una deliciosa cena, y al otro lado una cama enorme y hermosa, todo el lugar estaba adornado con corazones que decían "G y H" con letras rojas. Y para no romper la tradición de George, el techo estaba con un hechizo haciendo que se viera un cielo totalmente estrellado, con las mismas palabras que en la sala de astronomía "_te amo…nunca lo dudes"_ .

- Oh….George…está todo hermoso…realmente te encanta escribir eso con estrellas ¿no? Jajaja.

- Pues…la verdad es que sí, nunca me cansaré de decírtelo…bueno…escribírtelo.

Hermione comenzó a besar apasionadamente al pelirrojo, este se estaba dejando llevar por el momento y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la castaña, para luego bajar un poco más… pero se contuvo y se separó lentamente de la castaña.

- Herms…espera…sólo un poco…primero cenemos de ¿acuerdo?...

- Sí…claro….tengo hambre…

- Vaya…sonaste como Ron… - los dos soltaron una carcajada con ese comentario.

Fueron hacia la mesa y se sentaron. George hizo un movimiento con la mano, y apareció un elfo domestico muy conocido con una fuente con comida.

- ¡¡Dobby!! – dijo Hermione al reconocer al elfo.

- Señorita…es un placer serviles esta noche…

- George ¿como pudiste decirle a Dobby que hiciera esto?

- Sólo le pedí que hiciese una comida deliciosa para mi hermosa castaña…la verdad no soy bueno cocinando.

- No se preocupe por Dobby, señorita, es un placer hacerle la cena a los amigos del señorito Potter…

Dobby dejo la fuente de comida en la mesa, hizo una reverencia, y desapareció.

- Bueno mi amor ¿cenamos? – le dijo George destapando la fuente para dejar ver dos platos de un spaguetti que se veía delicioso.

- Sí…

Empezaron a comer, el plato estaba delicioso, y como ambos tenían hambre o hablaban mucho, Hermione notó que George comia un poco apresurado…estaba nervioso, pero no sabía por que. Cuando terminaron de comer, se dieron un beso y cuando se separaron George sacó un hilo del bolsillo y miró a Hermione.

- ¿Y eso? –le dijo la castaña mirando con curiosidad el hilo que tenia en la mano.

- Pues… es sólo…una cosa…ya lo verás..

George se acerco a Hermione y comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Sabes Hermione? – se acercó a la castaña – yo te amo, y sinceramente quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo – le tomó la mano, más especificamente tomó su dedo anular – no sé que haría si te pierdo…otra vez…no lo aguantaría – agarró un extremo del hilo en el dedo. – pero como este es solo tu 5º año…bueno para mí es el último…quisiera asegurarme de que no te voy a perder… - comenzó a jalar el hilo…mientras se alejaba un poco de la castaña. – y…sé que faltan aún dos años para que acabes tus estudios…pero… - extendió totalmente el hilo hacia arriba – Hermione Jane Granger…¿te casarias conmigo? – soltó un anillo que estaba atravesado por el hilo…este fue callendo lentamente hasta que se posó en el dedo de Hermione, y George lo terminó de poner.

Hermione no lo podía creerlo, se miró el dedo, el anillo era precioso…tenia una pequeña piedrecitata de jade y tenia la inscripción de _"Hermione y George por siempre….te amo"  
_  
- Yo….¡¡sí!! claro que me casaré contigo George….¡¡te amo!! – la castaña se lanzó a los brazos de George, lo abrazó muy fuerte y luego lo besó como si no hubiera un mañana.

Su beso empezó tierno, suave…para luego tornarse salvaje y lleno de pasión, los dos estaban deseando ese momento con todas sus ganas. Hermione daba pequeños mordiscos al labio inferior de George…y éste soltaba gemidos ahogados, luego comenzó a acariciar a Hermione, con mucha más pasión e intensidad. Posó sus manos en los pechos de la castaña y comenzó a masajearlos haciendo que ella soltase gemidos de placer.

Lentamente se fueron acercando hacia la cama que había al otro extremo de la habitación, entre caricias y besos se tumbaron, quedando George encima de la castaña. Él comenzó a besar cada parte del cuerpo de su "prometida" para luego comenzar a desvestirla. Ella no se quedó atrás y también lo desvistió, cuando ya ambos quedaron desnudos se metieron en la cama y se seguían besando salvajemente.

- George….te extrañé tanto…no podía estar ni un momento si pensar en tí…en lo que vivimos…

- Shhh….ya no pienses en el momento que estuvimos separados…el presente es lo que importa…estamos juntos, nos amamos, y nada ni nadie nos separará nunca, no lo permitiré..ademas cuando los dos estemos fuera de Hogwarts…vamos a casarnos…

- George….no sabes cuanto te amo…

- Lo sé…porque yo te amo mas aún…

Sin decirse nada más se unieron en un beso, George se puso entre las piernas de Hermione y la penetró. Todo fue lento en un principio, George le daba embestidas suaves y con mucho amor, pero después de un rato comenzó a ponerse más salvaje y las embestidas eran mas profundas y rapidas...

--

Al día siguiente, informaron a sus amigos de que iban a casarse. Fred fue el primero en darles un fuerte abrazo, estaba muy feliz por su hermano, cuando se acercó para abrazar a Hermione, le susurró un "te lo dije" que fue correspondido por un "tenías razón". Todos se acercaron y les abrazaron. Seamus envió a Hermione una sonrisa radiante. Parvati se dirigió diréctamente al anillo, mirando "disimuladamente" a su novio, quien estaba empezando a sudar. Lo que provocó la risa de todos los chicos, pero se callaron al ver que las chicas estaban lazándoles las mismas miradas que Parvati.

Cuando se les informó al resto de los Weasley, se quedaron a cuadros, alucinaban, pero corrieron a abrazarlos, transmitiéndole su apoyo.

Draco y Katie fueron investigados por el ministerio y encarcelados en Azkaban. Las celdas les tocaron juntas, por lo que comenzaron a verse de forma diferente, se lanzaban miradas furtivas.

Fred y Angelina fueron los padrinos en la boda de Hermione y George, al igual que Harry y Ginny. Fred y Angelina se casaron poco después de que Hermione y George volvieran de la luna de miel.

Harry y Ginny se casaron, al igual que Seamus y Parvati, Ron y Luna.

FIN DEL FIC


End file.
